What I am
by AnEloquentDisguise
Summary: Bella has grown up and moved to Forks to be near her dad. While at work, she unwittingly comes across the handsome Doctor Cullen, leading to all sorts of unexpected revelations... Rated M for later chapters. Cover created by Amber Rose Black, who has done an incredible job - thank you!
1. What I am

Bella sat in the Emergency room in her police uniform, unsurprised by the attention it drew to her. First it started with surreptitious glances across the room, until curiosity crushed any notion of social norms and people started to question outright what had happened.

'Oh honestly,' she gushed reassuringly, 'it's not as bad as it looks, I just tripped over, it's my own fault really.' She had been forced to untie her left boot as her foot swelled beyond its confinement, but found she was unable to remove the garment due to the excruciating throbbing in her ankle that caused her to grumble frustratedly every time she moved too quickly.

'Stupid curb,' she muttered angrily, as more people flooded into the Emergency room, heads craned in her direction.

Policing Forks had been even duller than she had anticipated. Twenty three year old Bella wanted action, arrests and car chases but instead she was forced to sort out the parking issues at Mike Newton's store every weekend. _I just can't seem to catch a break_, she thought idly, tapping her functioning foot inside her pristine, polished footwear.

The fact that her Charlie was also her boss had not been particularly helpful either. He seemed to have settled into his Chief's role, entirely comfortable with the incremental pace at which the town moved forward, which drove Bella crazy because she would much rather be working in the city. He also worried about her unnecessarily, checking on her at the end of every shift to see if she had been hurt.

'Be serious, dad,' she had responded sarcastically, 'I'm more at risk in my own living room than I am here at night.' He had chuckled deeply and patted her on the shoulder that very evening before she left and, confirming the truth in her statement, tripped over the sidewalk on the way to her car, effectively landing her in this hopeless situation. Unwilling to tell him the truth and deal with his constant worrying, she had instead called Jake from her mobile and instantly secured a ride to Forks General.

Her werewolf friend had found her recollection hilarious, which only infuriated the already-tired Bella further, and she had been thankful when he left immediately after dumping her unceremoniously into a wheelchair and pushing her haphazardly into the waiting room. Patiently she had signed herself in and spent a little under an hour enduring indefinite boredom.

Her thoughts continued their disdainful path, and it was for that reason that she almost missed the commotion that started to stir behind her.

With exceptional speed, the middle-aged woman behind her had gotten to her feet and suppressed a scream. She was exceptionally plain, slightly chubby with a shoulder-length bob and a navy knee-length dress. Her sandals clicked against the cool flooring as she moved away from her chair, heading towards the exit.

Bella saw the glint of metal as the younger man moved closer behind her. She recalled every detail she possibly could, storing them mentally until she could later recall them to her colleagues. _Blond hair, 6'2, skinny build, missing tooth, black tee, dark jeans, white trainers._ She repeated each one so she knew she would be able to recognise him if he left.

The woman whose midriff he now held securely had turned ashen; clearly she had noticed the weapon pushing into the small of her back. Rising from her seat instantly, Bella rushed over to the scene, the pain in her leg temporarily forgotten.

The attacker saw her sudden movement and paused, absorbing her attire with a shocked expression. Clearly he hadn't been aware of the presence of the Chief's daughter when he had made his move. The delayed reaction was all Bella needed to push the unknowing woman forcefully out of harm's way. Now she only had the knife-wielding maniac to contend with. Her breath came quickly and her heart thudded almost audibly inside her chest as she calculated the course of action most likely to cause the least number of casualties. Adrenaline gave her a boldness she usually lacked and coursed through her small frame relentlessly, causing goose bumps to raise all over her cold skin.

'Put it down,' she ordered, in a tone that was clearly unwilling to negotiate, 'nobody needs to get hurt.' She raised her hands in front of her in a gesture that suggested surrender, but was actually that of somebody who was preparing to fight. Ignoring her command, the scrawny man lunged towards her, throwing all of his weight into the attack. For a second time froze, and it was uncertain what the outcome of the horrific situation that unfolded before her would be. Pushing herself into action, she responded without even thinking about what she was doing.

Bella responded instinctively. Kicking the blade from his outstretched hand, she retaliated with full force and pushed him into the wall. Forcing one hand behind his back, she pulled out her handcuffs and proceeded to restrain him, pausing only to push the emergency button on her radio so her colleagues would come and assist. The radio was a cacophony of voices as her friends demanded to know what had happened and she recounted an eerily accurate course of events, including every tiny detail that she had made a point of remembering.

Breathless, she made the arrest and forced the man to the floor as he continued to struggle. They were a jumble of cries and flailing limbs as each fought for dominance, though Bella quickly gained control of the situation. The room was suddenly flooded with Fork's officers as they immediately picked up his writhing body and dumped him in the back of the van they had parked directly outside.

The atmosphere palpably relaxed as soon as the man had gone, and relieved sighs filled the air around her as Bella tucked a stray strand of hair back into her tight bun.

She was at the victim's side, coercing her out of the corner with hushed, friendly assurances as soon as he had been dragged out of the room. Wiping the tears from her sodden face, Bella guided the woman through to a private room where she would be taken care of by some of the other officers that had arrived. There was an outburst of applause as the citizens of Forks realised the true extent of the risk they had been at as their victor re-entered the room. All of them wanted to thank Bella personally, but she just wanted to get her ankle looked at so she could go home. She knew now that she would have a stack of paperwork to complete before her dream could become reality. Modestly, she deflected the admiration that was directed towards her with a flick of her wrist and an 'it was nothing,' before making her way back to her seat, the pain in her left leg having returned with a vengeance.

Unbeknown to her, the pale doctor had stood behind the transparent emergency room doors while she had dealt with the attacker. Unwilling to identify himself, he had watched with visible admiration as she willingly risked herself to save a woman she had never met. Not only that, but the compassion she had shown the terrified casualty struck his very core. Summoning the self-control to hold himself together, he had pulled the door ajar and shouted in a deep, melodic voice.

'Swan, Miss Bella?' She tried to stand in reply but found weight-bearing agonisingly impossible. Slumping back in her chair, she was required to let him wheel her through the department until they entered a more secluded area where he could assess her injuries in private. The embarrassment hurt more than her ankle. Just as he was about to gently remove her boot, Bella's radio blared intrusively.

'Stage one, stage one,' the caller shouted, 'can we get some medication for the prisoner?'

Bella rolled her eyes as she realised her colleagues had forgotten to check why the man had been in the hospital in the first place, and now he was fitting. Chugging some painkillers in a most unladylike fashion, she explained briefly,

'I gotta go.' Wincing as she forced herself upright, she was surprised when her decision was not met with unwanted advice that she stay in hospital. Instead, the handsome doctor stood up alongside her.

'I've got his medication; I can administer it personally if you take me to him.' They rushed outside, as quickly as Bella's throbbing limb would allow and shouting a quick exchange over the wailing sirens of the cruiser.

'Buckle up, Doctor…' She frowned as she realised she didn't know the man's name.

'Cullen,' he filled in helpfully, drawing his seatbelt across his broad chest, 'Carlilse Cullen.'


	2. First Impressions

Bella pushed down on the gas and knocked it down a gear, causing the distinctive cruiser to lurch forward, pushing them through yet another set of traffic lights. Careful to swerve the oncoming vehicles, she sneaked a glance at the doctor to assess his reaction to their breakneck speed and the noisy engine. To her surprise, he was smirking as though enjoying his own private joke. When he caught her looking, she forced herself to return her lingering gaze to the road.

With a screech, she ground the vehicle to a halt outside the police station and watched open-mouthed as Carlisle darted out of the car at an entirely inhuman speed. Equally nimbly, she threw open her door and chased him into the cells, shouting hurriedly into her radio as she did so.

Tyrone Jenson, the man she had arrested, was in a terrible state. His jeans were torn at the knees and his shirt was stained crimson with his own blood, though whether due to his resistance or his medical condition, she couldn't tell.

Dr Cullen was at his side in an instant, pulling a syringe out of his pocket as he crouched on the cold, stone floor. Two of her colleagues held his body, which shook uncontrollably and Carlisle paused to check his airway before administering the injection that would no doubt save his life.

Instantly the fitting stopped and Dr Cullen paused to pull a handkerchief out of the pocket of his white doctor's blazer. Gently, he wiped the foam that had gathered around the man's pale lips and checked his heart rate using the stethoscope that hung casually around his neck. Satisfied that the man was no longer at immediate risk, Carlisle drew himself back up to his full height.

Bella felt immediately self-conscious as he approached her. She was very aware that she looked bedraggled having rushed back to the station. Pulling her notebook out of her pocket, she began to write her account of what had happened so the doctor would not see her standing there uselessly.

'You can pack that in,' Charlie chastised his daughter gently, patting her on her armour-clad shoulder. She almost buckled under the weight of it. Completely drained, she pushed thoughts of her warm duvet aside to listen to what her dad had to say. 'It's back to the hospital for you,' he ordered, 'Doctor Cullen, if you wouldn't mind?'

Carlisle moved forward to shake the police chief's hand and they greeted each other in an almost brotherly fashion. It unnerved Bella to see her father so unreserved with him; she was so used to the distance he kept from most people. He might look inconspicuous, but Bella knew her father better. While he remained at the side-lines, he had an opportunity to analyse _everything_, but it appeared he had finally dropped his guard with the friendly practitioner, who she couldn't help finding herself more drawn to by the minute. As if hearing her thoughts, Carlisle interrupted softly.

'Come on then, Officer Swan. Let's go and get you checked out, shall we?' Dropping her pen on the desk in a childlike fashion, she sighed and ambled out behind him, trying her level best not to trip over anything on the way back to the car.

'No, no, no!' Charlie called after them, his grey-streaked, dark hair dancing as a result of the light breeze. 'There is no way you should be driving anything, let alone an operational vehicle. I will drop you off at the hospital, and you can call me when you're done and I'll have one of the guys drop you home.' Carlisle waved his hand dismissively,

'You'll do no such thing, Charlie. I'll drop Bella home myself, my shift was due to end at midnight, but since Bella has gone to such lengths to ensure the safety of my patients tonight, I consider it only fair that I tend to her injuries personally.' Charlie beamed a broad smile in reply, his eyes crinkling fondly with the expression.

After an uneventful ride back to the emergency room, during which Bella was forced to endure awkward small-talk with both males, she finally made it to the examination room. Carlisle completed some basic observations before sitting down on the unoccupied chair in front of her. Their closeness meant that it felt more than a little personal.

'You're running a little warm,' he muttered, more to himself than his patient. Bringing his eyes up to meet her gaze, Bella felt her breathing hitch as she absorbed his beautifully amber eyes. _How did I not notice that before?_ She questioned inwardly, before returning her gaze to his perfectly chiselled features. He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly as she watched him, and it wasn't until his face, previously a blank canvas, wore a concerned frown that she realised he had continued talking while she admired him.

'Wh-what did you say again?' She asked, feeling foolish and well aware that her embarrassment would be evident as a result of the blood pooling in her cheeks. Trying to cover it, she picked up a nearby leaflet and pretended to be interested in its contents.

'I said it's probably the pain. Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head when you fell?'

His question was entirely innocent but Bella couldn't help feeling like a total idiot. _You're being so dim that he thinks you have concussion!_ She thought angrily. Composing herself, she attempted an explanation.

'Sorry Doctor Cullen, I didn't hit my head. It has just been a very long, eventful day, and I could really just do with a good night's sleep.' He smiled sympathetically and reached for her injured foot.

'In that case, I'll be as quick as I can,' he promised honestly. She observed the look of undiluted concentration on his flawless features as he slowly removed her boot. Not wanting to appear vulnerable, Bella attempted to keep her grimacing to a minimum as he probed the affected area, but couldn't help letting out a sharp hiss as he attempted to bend her ankle. His cool touch had an almost numbing quality, but even that couldn't dull the agony she experience as her bones ground audibly. 'Sorry,' his apology was visible on his face as he returned her foot to the floor, 'but you're going to need an x-ray, I'll have to check for breaks.'

Whilst they waited for the images to return, Carlisle started to ask Bella about what had brought her to Forks in the first place, and she answered as best she could.

'Well I spent the last twenty years in Pheonix,' she explained, questioning the whole time why she found it so easy to open up to the beautiful creature in front of her, 'I never really thought about joining the police but a vacancy came up in Forks and I just wanted to start over. Plus I like the idea that I get paid to help people.' Carlisle smiled inwardly as she confirmed what he had already guessed about her, but the movement went unnoticed by Bella as she wrung her hands in the hem of her shirt. 'I had a bit of a hard time out in Phoenix, the police got called out a couple of times but they never did anything. I've got an ex out there who didn't take our breakup too well. I guess I just don't like the idea that somebody else could go through something like that. I want to be the person for them that should have been there for me.'

Her account was interrupted but a gentle tapping at the door, her x-rays had returned. Bella felt her stomach tighten with anxiety as Carlisle's expression changed from one of empathy to one of horror upon seeing the images. His stare flittered between the image before him and his patient's swollen ankle as he completed his assessment.

Bella braced herself nervously, expecting the worst.

'I don't know how to tell you this,' Doctor Cullen took her hand in his supportively as he spoke. She didn't know if he was this intimate with all of the visitors to his examination room, but secretly she thought not. 'You've shattered several bones in your ankle, I don't know how you're even managing to walk, it shouldn't be possible. I'm going to have to get it set in a cast and arranging some longer term physiotherapy. You'll certainly be out of action for six months, at the very least.' He squeezed her fingers underneath his own, and her stomach somersaulted at the contact. Squeezing back, she attempted to compromise.

'I heal quickly,' she gushed, needing him to trust her even though they had only just met, 'please don't tell Charlie. I know this sounds crazy, but if you don't put me in a cast I'll come back in a week. If I'm not totally back to normal I'll let you do whatever you need to in order to put this right, but I'm certain it won't come to that.' Recognising the honestly in her hazel irises, and fully aware that nothing she said made the remotest bit of sense, the doctor bartered with her.

'Three days,' he retorted quickly, willing to find out if her suggestion held any truth. He suspected that it did.

'Five,' she replied firmly, but he was equally stubborn.

'Four,' he announced, sounding commanding and playful all at the same time, 'or I'm calling the chief now and getting you signed off for the next month.' Sensing impending failure, Bella relented.

'Fine,' she compromised willingly, 'but if Charlie asks you what happened over the next four days, and we both know he will, than you have to tell him it's just a sprain and I'll be right as rain in no time.'

She didn't know the reason he was so easy to trust, or where she got the confidence to ask this of him so boldly. What she did know was that she didn't want to leave his presence, and that knowledge scared her to her very core.

'Done.' Doctor Cullen pushed himself off his chair and lifted Bella back into her wheelchair. Removing his doctor's coat and hanging it behind his door only further encouraged her mind to wander as he pushed her out to his black Mercedes. He wore a pale blue shirt, the top button undone and sleeves rolled to just above his elbows. His smart black trousers covered shiny loafers and he ruffled his hair the minute he left the hospital, encouraging his pale blond fringe to fall casually over those captivating eyes. She refused to let him catch her gawping, so she played with her fingernails as he stopped next to the car and declined his assistance as she dropped her tired frame into the heated, leather, passenger seat.

They drove in comfortable silence back to Bella's small apartment. When Carlisle pulled up outside her house, he jumped out of the car to open her door for her, ignoring her insistence that she could manage alone. She forced her unrelenting body to stand and accepted the crutches he handed to her gratefully. It wasn't until she made her way to the bottom of the stone staircase leading up to her front door that she threw her hands up in despair.

Without a moment's notice, Carlisle's broad frame was behind her, lifting her firmly but precisely over his shoulder, allowing him to carry her effortlessly up the stairs. He ignored her squeals of protest and the pummelling of her small fists on his back as he dropped her with incredible gentleness on the top step. Biting back an angry comment, Bella pulled her keys from her trouser pocket in furious silence.

Unwilling to end their time together on a bad note, the doctor moved closer behind Bella. She could feel his presence, radiating energy that pulled her closer to him. He smelled incredible, aftershave that hinted at cinnamon and spice, and she inhaled deeply as he reduced the space between them.

Anticipating his kiss, Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The cool night air caressed her skin refreshingly and she reached out to touch him, sensing his closeness. She ran her hand up his firm bicep, stopping at his shoulder and opened her eyes when he didn't respond.

A broad grin covered his pale complexion and he tilted his head toward her own knowingly. Leaning in, incredibly slowly, he waited until they were merely an inch apart before kissing her on the nose playfully and whispering,

'Four days, Bella; I'll be waiting for you.'

That single sentence was dripping anticipation and it was with a bitter laugh that Bella locked the front door behind her, entirely aware that she would be unable to sleep.


	3. An Unlikely Agreement

Time seemed to mock Bella as she waited for four consecutive, painfully slow days to pass so she could return to Forks General hospital and revisit the mysterious Doctor Cullen. Memories of their encounter plagued her, and even sleep was elusive as she tried her level best to distract her thoughts from wandering back to his broad, muscular form.

Having been banned from police work by her overbearing, concerned father, she found herself with very little to do during the days that followed her accident. She caught up with her paperwork on the first day and spent the remainder tidying her small, homely flat. Bella had rented it immediately upon arriving in Forks, all too aware that she would be unable to manage Charlie's concern for her if she moved back home. Needing her own space to unwind, the small one-bedroom apartment gave her exactly that, a safe haven from the outside world and all its burdens.

A minimalist through and through, the décor she chose was sparse but classy. Her bedroom contained only a large, heavily-quilted double bed, an oversized wardrobe and a small bedside table that was cluttered with CDs. Pictures of her time in Phoenix were framed on every available surface and she had an array of books stacked inside her wardrobe. She owned far too many novels to fit them all on the large oak bookshelf that dominated her living room.

Bella slammed her laptop shut with an audible click and hobbled into the kitchen to prepare a sandwich. Filling two thick slices of white bread with steaming fish fingers and an unnecessarily large dollop of ketchup, she slumped onto her black leather sofa and flicked on the television. Finding nothing worthwhile on, she dropped the remote and picked up her phone, texting her friend Angela to see if she wanted to visit. Her reply was an instant apology, as she had to work. A literature teacher in the local high school, Angela was a gentle woman who shared her opinions with such passion she had no need to be forceful with them. She was also Bella's closest friend.

Tucking the handset back in her denim pocket, Bella stood tentatively and attempted to put pressure on her injured ankle. True to her word, she had immediately begun healing at an unnatural pace and found no need for the crutches that Doctor Cullen had loaned her. She knew better than to push herself though, so after several unsure steps she sat back down to recover from the small movement. Just as she thought she might finally be overwhelmed by the boredom that threatened to engulf her, there was a hurried knock at the front door.

'Hang on,' she called quickly, hobbling over to see who it was. Jacob Black stood on the other side of the frame, a bunch of red roses held loosely at his side.

'Come on Bells, it's freezing out here.' She chuckled at him comment and welcomed him in,

'As if you feel the cold, anyway,' she giggled, not needing to tell him to make himself at home. He headed straight for the kitchen, dropping his gift into an intricate glass vase he knew she kept under the sink. Placing it on the window sill, he then turned around and instant began to rummage through Bella's recently stocked fridge.

'_You. Are. My. Hero_,' he praised, in between mouthfuls of his favourite strawberry yoghurt. 'My dad's rubbish when it comes to food shopping.' Grabbing a couple of packets of crisps, he jumped over the back of the sofa to sit next to Bella. His expression morphed into one of shock as she took the first bite of her lunch.

'You didn't make me a sandwich?' He questioned with mock outrage, snatching it out of her hand to take a quick bite. She slapped him away with equal good humour.

'I'm the one off sick,' she stated, feigning self-pity, 'if anything you should take yourself back into the kitchen like a real gentleman and make me something decent to eat!'

'Has nobody told you, Bells, you're in Forks now? We're well into equal rights and all that jazz.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' She couldn't help but smile as he put his feet up and flicked through the channels she had subscribed to as though he owned the place.

'It means you get to make your own sandwich, and you ought to be happy about it too!' Bella kicked him with her good foot as he mocked her and he pushed her off the sofa in response.

Allowing the tears to spill over her long, dark lashes, Bella let out a howl as she landed with a thump. Jacob was instantly next to her on the cool, wooden flooring, checking her for damage. She looked up at him innocently, before revealing a wicked grin and shouting,

'Gotcha!' He growled and ruffled her hair, knowing full well it would drive her crazy. He was right, she screamed at his touch.

Relenting from their play fight, they both finally returned to the coach where Bella proceeded to finish her lunch uninterrupted. She looked at Jake, distracted by yet another wolf documentary, and marvelled at how he had grown at least another two inches taller, and was even more muscular than when she had last seen him.

'Are you ever going to stop growing?' She asked exasperatedly, 'you must go through clothes like there's no tomorrow!' He let out a low laugh and explained casually,

'Nah, the trick is to just buy them big, they last much longer.' He took the opportunity to remove his shirt just so he could show her the XL tag inside, and she took the chance to check out his rippling stomach. Though she appreciated just how good-looking her friend was with his clear, tanned skin and dark hair and eyes, she just couldn't feel attracted to him, no matter how much she willed herself too. Teasing him about how vein he was, she finally got him to redress before he had to leave to re-join his pack who were waiting outside. They could both hear the howls through the closed, double-glazed windows.

'Catch ya later, Bells,' he shouted, slamming the front door behind him loudly in his haste. Returning to her silent bedroom, Bella closed her eyes and finally drifted off into a restless slumber.

Finally, the time had come for Bella to return to the hospital and she was practically dreading it. Her stomach was in knots and her hands shook nervously inside her thick winter coat as she stood outside the entrance to the emergency room. Her foot had almost healed completely, but it wasn't her physical injuries she was worried about.

_Get it together_, she told herself, pulling her scarf closer around her neck. She wore a plain pair of jeans and dark, furry boots. Both were appropriate for the weather but not as flattering a Bella would have liked, given her growing attraction to the extremely handsome doctor she was about to encounter. Just as she thought this, said doctor almost bumped into her just as she talked herself into going inside.

'I am incredibly sorry…' He began hurriedly, before realising who he was talking to.

'Going somewhere important?' She questioned with a small smile, glad to have finally caught him off-guard. He straightened his dark jacket and responded with a glint in his eye,

'It's not there _where_ that's important,' he explained carefully, 'it's the _who_.' Fully aware that she was his next appointment, Bella decided bravely to question him further. Feigning naivety, she continued.

'Oh, okay. And who is it that's so important they've got you assaulting members of the public in your haste to greet them?' Knowing what she was up to, Carlisle decided to join in with her little game.

'I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Doctor patient confidentiality you see. Besides her father is the chief of police and I'm sure he would inflict an unbearable punishment on me if he knew about my lack of professionalism around his daughter.' She widened her eyes as she realised she hadn't considered their prospective roles and their requirement to maintain a professional relationship. Determined to keep it light, she simply stated,

'I'm sure what the chief doesn't know won't hurt him.' With that, she winked and allowed him to escort her inside. He paused to gather himself following the boldness of her gesture before motioning for her to lead the way.

Immediately inside the waiting room were Alice Cullen and her friends Jennifer Thatcher and Millie Green. All three were in college and Bella had come across them on her trip to campus to do some work with the students. She had spoken to them about their prospective careers following an invitation from the college and found the girls to be likeable and charming. Alice was a total contrast to the girl's either side of her, as short as they were tall and dark as they were fair. She also lacked this crimson lip gloss that they had been generous with, and her hair fell loosely in sharp spikes, framing her pretty pale face while Jenny and Millie fashioned intricate plaits.

'Officer Swan,' they chorused as she followed Doctor Cullen inside. Zoning on the pair, Millie was quick to comment.

'Officer Swan, you sure look pretty today. Don't you think so Doctor Cullen?' Bella frowned as the girls giggled conspiratorially.

'She certainly does,' Carlisle agreed, and the girls started to whisper among themselves excitedly. Instantly aware of their agenda, Bella interjected.

'That's hardly appropriate is it, now what are the three of you actually doing in here, apart from stalking us?' She wanted to keep them talking, just about something other than her personal relationships. Unwilling to be diverted, Jennifer joined in quickly.

'Why's that, Officer Swan? Do you already have a boyfriend?' She almost wished she were invisible, unaffected by the questioning of the three teenage girls.

'No, I don't,' she informed them honestly, 'but if the three of you don't behave I'm sure Doctor Cullen won't treat you in the hospital. So you better put a sock in it, okay?' They giggled again and Carlisle turned to face her with an almost guilty expression.

'Actually, Alice is my daughter, so I'm sort of obliged to treat her. However I think today's visit is more of a social call. Alice, why don't you wait out here whilst I treat Officer Swan and then you can stop by this afternoon and we can catch up after my shift?' Alice bobbed her short, dark head agreeably and stood, allowing her two tall, blonde friends to follow her. With a final blow, Jessica called out loud enough for the entire waiting room to hear,

'I'd say he definitely fancies you, Officer Swan. And if you don't go out with him, you're probably crazy.' Blushing crimson, Bella pleaded the doctor silently to take her somewhere more private, away from the prying eyes of her gossipy neighbours, and he instantly obliged.

'Well, what do you know, you're x-ray is perfect, just like you said.' Bella gave him a self-satisfied smile as he was forced to sign her back to work, something she knew he was reluctant to do given the extent of her injuries several days ago. 'Care to explain how that happened?'

She dropped her stare to the floor contritely, knowing her answers would only disappoint him. Pushing her chair away from his newly varnished, oak desk, she rocked it back on two legs as a distraction from his penetrating stare. She felt as though he could see right through her, and it made her incredibly nervous, even though she had nothing to hide.

'I can't, really,' she rose her hands and poked out her bottom lip to emphasise her lack of understanding. 'I've always healed fast. When I was fifteen I cut my hand open in phys ed but by the time I arrived at the hospital the wound had closed completely. Everyone said it must have just been worse than it looked, but nobody could give me a decent explanation.' Returning her hands to the sides of her chair, she peeked back up to assess his reaction.

Unsatisfied with her explanation, as Bella knew he would be, Carlisle wordlessly tugged her denim trouser leg to re-examine her perfectly functioning limb. Already accustomed to his cool touch, she didn't comment on the drop in temperature, allowing him the space to draw his own conclusions about her speedy recovery. He sighed disdainfully, his cool breath tickling her smooth skin, close enough almost for her to reach out and touch his porcelain face, before setting her foot down and retracting his hand.

'Hmm,' he mumbled, engrossed in the images before him of the inside of her ankle. Bella wanted to know exactly what was going on inside his head.

'Hmm?' He returned his attention to his patient immediately, as though he had temporarily forgotten she was in the room. Dropping the paperwork with a sharp rustle, he proceeded to muse aloud.

'I just can't explain it, Bella,' she paused to appreciate the sound of her own name in his deep tenure, 'there is no logical explanation as to how this possibly could have happened. Would you mind terribly if I were to take some samples for my own personal investigation? I apologise if the suggestion makes you feel uncomfortable, but your ability to heal could potentially advance the way we treat injuries, both that and I would very much be able to satisfy my own curiosity.'

'What would that involve?' She knew he could detect her nervousness, and probably hear the sound of her heart pounding uncomfortably against her ribcage. He tried to reassure her by placing his hands on her shoulders in a friendly fashion, but the contact only encouraged the blood to pound harder against her temples.

'Don't worry Bella,' there it was, her name again, 'it will be painless. I'll just need to take some blood and I'll be able to draw any conclusions once I have had an opportunity to analyse it. I'll be completely gentle with you.' Without even thinking about her petrifying fear of needles, she nodded mutely, willing to undergo the trauma if it meant she got to spend another minute with the good doctor. 'I'll have to take them at home, if it isn't too much trouble? I doubt the hospital would appreciate my using their resources for my own studies.' Again she nodded, this time with butterflies in her stomach as it dawned on her that Carlisle had just invited her into his home.

_It's for work_, she chastised herself, _stop acting like a teenager._

Pulling herself together, she accepted his card gratefully and promised to call him to arrange a convenient time.

'I'm not going to pretend I'm not creeped out by the knowledge that you've got needles lying about at home,' she joked as he escorted her outside. His hand had made its way to the small of her back and she noted the regular physical contact that he exerted when they were together. With the promise that she would call later that day, she returned to the car park, unsure what to make of their new agreement.


	4. Welcome to the Family

Bella headed straight to the old fashioned police station after leaving the hospital. She could practically feel Carlisle's business card burning a hole in her pocket as she parked her black hatchback at an unacceptable angle and used her security card to swipe her way through the gates.

The station was an old stone building, with underground cells that could be opened on the rare occasion that somebody was actually arrested in Forks. A receptionist sat behind the glass entrance and Bella waved cheerfully at her as she breezed past, heading straight into her father's office.

The Chief's room was a small space lined with bookshelves that were stacked haphazardly with files upon files. His desk, which filled up most of the available space, was littered with paperwork that applied to all of the open cases that Charlie had to manage. There weren't that many, but the Chief's lack of organisation made things look far worse than they actually were. True to his role, Charlie was sat in his recliner, reading the notes he had made on his most recent case, a theft from the local supermarket, eating an iced doughnut hungrily and occasionally sipping a cold cup of coffee.

'Living up to the Fork's generalisation of the police, eh dad?' Bella observed casually, helping herself to an iced ring from the open box, 'what's the case?' He finished his mouthful before replying.

'It's a straight through and through,' he explained, 'guys walked in, took what they wanted and walked back out. We'll get 'em. Not that it's any of your business at the moment Bells, you're supposed to be _resting_.' He put particular emphasis on the last word and scanned the piece of paper she was holding. Passing him the freshly signed doctor's certificate, she flashed him a cheeky grin.

'Not anymore, dad. Carlisle said I'm fine to work. You can call him if you don't believe me.' Charlie lifted his feet from the desk and scanned his daughter for any sign of dishonesty. It wasn't that he thought she would lie to him maliciously; she was just very keen to get back to work. It was an exceptional trait, her love of helping people, but he knew it would be to her own detriment if he allowed her to burn out. A quick call to the doctor confirmed that she was in fact, allowed to return to work straight away. 'Fine,' he stated grumpily, given no choice but to agree, 'but I don't want you leaving the office for the next two days, just so I can make sure you're really alright. Personally, I don't think four days is enough but if Carlisle says so, I've got no other option but to let you back.'

Her face fell as she realised what this meant,

'But dad, that's so unfair!' She tossed the remainder of her doughnut in the overflowing trash can, far too annoyed to eat the rest of it, 'I am not spending the next two days tidying up your office, we've got a cleaner for that!'

'It's for your own good,' he stated cautiously, 'don't push me on this Bells, or I'll make it a week. You know your mom will go crazy if she thinks I'm not taking good enough care of you. She worries enough as it is. We both do.'

She couldn't argue with his concern, but that didn't stop her from wanting to. Grumbling, she left his office and made her way outside so she go home and change out of her heavy coat, and into something more comfortable. Charlie called out to her as she swung the door shut behind her.

'Oh, by the way, Carlisle said to go over at seven. Want to tell me what that's about?' Instead of answering, she continued to walk back to her car at a much faster pace, this time wearing a small smile as she left the station in much better spirits.

The Cullen household was like something out of a fairytale. Huge, glass windows surrounded delicate brickwork and various plants and flowers filled the front garden with bright colour. Bella made her way up the small path, smiling at the tiny picket fence that lined the freshly mown lawn, and knocked nervously on the huge, crimson door.

She was expecting Carlisle and was surprised when Alice answered, looking elegant in a flowing skirt and strappy yellow t-shirt. Trying, and failing to mask the tremor in her voice, she asked cheerfully,

'Is your dad at home?' The girl motioned for Bella to come inside and she did without question, pausing to remove her damp boots in the hallway. She peered around the room with interest, acknowledging that her own flat would probably fit into their house five times over. The entrance had high, beige walls and light wooden flooring. The rugs that were strewn over the floor and the pictures that decorated the walls indicated a female influence at some point, Bella questioned mentally whether or not this had been Alice's design.

As she decided to make her way into the living room to wait for Carlisle, Alice's eyes glazed over and she rocked back and forth dangerously. Fearing for her safety, Bella held her upright, certain that she was going to collapse. She heard a low growl come from one of the rooms towards the back of the house and the sound appeared to animate Alice, who hurried Bella up the stairs without stopping to provide an explanation. It wasn't until she closed the door behind them once they had entered Carlisle's personal study that she took a deep intake of air.

'Is something wrong, Alice?' Carlisle questioned knowingly, and Bella was glad the attention was not on her as she saw the doctor in casual attire for the first time. He wore a plain white t-shirt, the cotton collar folded neatly, with short sleeves that showed off his muscular arms. His black slacks hung loosely from his hips and revealed the brown socks that he had on underneath. They made small sounds on the floor as he walked, and it was in this state that Bella found him most endearing.

'Edward doesn't feel too good,' Alice whispered ambiguously, and turned to leave without saying another word. Unconcerned, Carlisle gestured that Bella should sit down, which she did obligingly. After exchanging pleasantries, he withdrew a silver packet from the drawer at his desk and put it on the table between them.

'It might be better if you are distracted while I do this,' he offered kindly, 'most people say they prefer not to look.' In total agreement, Bella turned her chair away from him so she was facing the bookshelves behind the door. Taking the opportunity to check out the titles of the many volumes, she was surprised to find that most of the books were British novels, rather than the medical journals she had anticipated.

'You don't come in here to work?' She questioned, wincing as he poked her proffered arm with the needle. It was more the expectation of pain that upset her than the incident itself, she quickly found that Doctor Cullen was particularly skilled at his job, and in reality she hardly felt any pain under his firm but gentle movements.

'No,' he answered finally, 'I mostly try to leave all of that at the hospital, except in cases such as yours, of course. Nothing depicts hope and love clearer than a British story, I find. It is incredibly relaxing. Do you read?'

They spent the next few minutes comparing titles until Carlisle had taken what he needed. Having extracted plenty of blood, he then insisted that Bella stay to eat something before he allowed her to get back behind the wheel of her car. Gratefully accepting the offer that meant she would not have to cook herself, she followed him amicably towards the kitchen.

The room was ridiculously large, and so immaculate it made Bella ashamed of her own living space. The granite countertops looked newly cleaned and the fridge alone contained enough space to maintain a small army. A vase of fresh flowers, Lilies she thought, decorated the ten-seater dining table and the blinds were wide open so the room was illuminated with the evening glow.

Carlisle quickly prepared an omelette for her and poured her a coke, setting both the cup and plate down before her on the dining table. Just as she picked up her fork and started to thank him, she heard another growl behind her.

A spiky-haired, lithe young man wearing a dark pair of jogging bottoms and a football shirt crouched in the kitchen doorway, his expression one of horrifying pain. He was crouched low, hands curled into tight fists and bearing unnaturally pointy canines.

'Edward,' Carlisle cautioned tentatively, 'why don't you go back to your room and lie down.' He scanned Bella for her reaction and smiled when she didn't move an inch. Apparently she hadn't noticed the freakish behaviour of Carlisle's youngest son.

Bella lifted her fork to her mouth as Edward turned his back on them. Assuming they were alone, Carlisle returned to the sink to wash up the pan he had used to cook Bella's meal. Quicker than either of them could have anticipated, Edward returned at full speed, reaching out in attempt to overturn Bella's chair whilst it was still occupied.

As though she had somehow sensed it, Bella jumped up before her attacker had an opportunity to even get near her. Crouching identically to him, she sidestepped as he lunged towards her, fangs bared in a petrifying picture of impending doom.

Edward didn't stumble, instead he turned around when he realised what had happened and reached out to grab Bella with his arms outstretched. Carlisle, noticing what was about to happen, turned to intervene but Bella hissed at him with such force that he took a step back, out of her way.

Edward's arms had almost closed around Bella's pale throat when she picked up her now-empty chair and smashed it into his shoulder. With a roar, he moved closer at a breath-taking speed and lunged for a second time. Pieces of wood littered the floor around them, but Bella danced around them with newly-acquired grace. Shoving Edward's groping limbs aside; she reached out and pushed him backwards into the wall, pushing her outstretched hand into his neck to hold him there. He hissed and fought but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape her impenetrable grip.

Realising the cause of his physical pain, Bella wiped a small crimson trail from her left forearm where Carlisle had drawn her blood just minutes before. When the tiny gash continued to weep, she used her free hand to tear the bottom of her chequered fabric shirt. Using her teeth to hold one end in place, she tied the strip of cloth into a secure knot over the wound so Edward would be less burdened by the smell of her blood.

Slowly, softly, she released the pressure on his jugular so he could control his own movement, and the instant he regained control of his limbs he ran from the scene, locking himself in an upstairs bedroom where he could distract himself. Awestruck, Carlisle was immediately by Bella's side, wondering whether or not he should be reassuring her or demanding answers.

'What are you?' He questioned in wonder, bewilderment evident in his wide eyes.

'An officer of the law,' Bella replied, happily and honestly, as she picked up the remnants of the destroyed chair and disposed of them neatly. 'I am sorry about that,' she added as an afterthought, but the doctor would not have any of it.

'No, Bella, you will not hold yourself accountable for this. Please accept my sincerest of apologies for the unacceptable behaviour of my son. Rest assured that I will be dealing with him shortly.' He was shell-shocked as she chuckled and sat down opposite him.

'Please, Carlisle,' she patted him on the hand as though he were a small child, 'I know you're a vampire. The cool touch, the pale skin and a kitchen that is clearly never used for cooking any real food? I knew from the instant I met you, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by letting on that I did. Edward has needs, and they must be satisfied.'

Carlisle spluttered as he considered the words Bella had just spoken.

'You knew!?'

They were interrupted by an almighty roar and a crash as Edward attempted to smash his way back through the barricade he had created, unable to control his overwhelming thirst any longer.

'Carlisle!' He screamed, his voice laced with longing and fury.

'Let me help him,' Bella whispered, suspecting that Carlisle would be revolted at her suggestion. Pulling his hands away, he almost spat his answer, so shocked he was that she would risk her own life for their unwelcome traits.

'No, Bella! You don't understand, you're his singer. Your blood screams out to him unlike anything else in this world. If you go near him, surely he will kill you. The safest thing for you to do would be to stay as far away as physically possible.' He tried to lead her out of the kitchen, but she resisted firmly. Even with his vampire strength he couldn't move her.

'No.' Her answer was blunt, decision made. 'I can fix this. I replenish blood extremely quickly; I can give him as much as he needs. I hope that if we do this, his need for me will vanish and I'll smell just like every other human. Please let me try.'

Were Carlisle able to cry, he would have allowed the venom that filled his eyes to spill. Her generosity and self-sacrifice broke his heart, but he knew he couldn't let her near his son, his need was too great.

'We don't drink human blood, Bella. Edward would hate himself for it.' Not only was he frustrated at her lack of self-preservation, he also resented that she clearly though him a monster, a killer.

Forcing herself out of his grip, Bella ran for the stairs and knocked at Edward's door before the vampire could catch her. The boy groaned in response and she took the opportunity to force his door open, pushing the wardrobe behind it aside as her strength buckled the frame. Carlisle was forced to watch in horror as Bella unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse and stood directly in front of his son, who he knew would tear her limb from limb without hesitation.

'Take her _away_,' Edward pleaded, desire flooding his eyes as they turned from gold to midnight. Bella, willing her own death sentence, whispered in his ear seductively, her hands on his narrow shoulders.

'Come on Edward, I know you can feel it. All that warm, sweet blood, pumping through my thick veins. Taunting you. Go on, take it, we both know you want to.'

At her words he caved, sinking his fangs into her soft flesh and inhaling the substance that his body had craved since he had been turned. He moaned into her neck as his desire was sated, but found he couldn't stop as he continued to drain her.

'Stop before you get sick,' Bella advised quietly, but he ignored her and continued to drink as though his life depended on it.

If a vampire could look ashen, Carlisle certainly did in that instant. Just as he was about to jump in and pull Edward off her, certain Bella's death was imminent, Alice was by his side, holding his hand and nodding her reassurance.

After what felt like an eternity of gluttony, Edward finally released his iron grip and turned his head from Bella in shame. Sluggishly, he ran into the bathroom where he forced his head into the sink and with a retch emptied the crimson contents of his stomach into the bowl.

'I did warn you,' Bella scolded as she re-buttoned her blouse as though she had done something as normal as changed her shirt.

'It's gone,' Edward whispered, shocked. 'I don't want to kill you anymore. Bella,' he pulled her into a tight hug, 'welcome to the family.'


	5. A Surprising Encounter

Despite all her previous complaining, Bella was grateful that the following day at work was not particularly taxing. Her alarm screeched invasively at six o'clock and she switched it off groggily, plodding into the bathroom to prepare for the coming day. She was literally drained, though she knew she wouldn't suffer long-term any effects of Edward's actions, she was exhausted and needed some time to replenish the excessive amount of blood that he had taken.

The two, tiny puncture marks were almost invisible on her throat and she covered the remaining dots with some foundation that she found in her drawer. Pulling her hair into a tight bun, she packed a sandwich and some fruit and opted to walk to work, relishing the cool morning air which refreshed her tired, aching body.

Charlie didn't comment on her state when she arrived for her shift ten minutes early. She silently congratulated herself on her success in hiding what had taken place and began arranging his paperwork in alphabetical order, without waiting to be asked.

It wasn't until gone lunchtime that she made her way over to reception to purchase something, anything with a high concentration of caffeine to see her through the remainder of the afternoon. A pretty little vampire was sat in the waiting area, staring at the ceiling and barely even trying to appear human.

'Alice!' Bella greeted her warmly, taking off her hat to appear less like a clone. The girl appeared genuinely happy to see her, but there was a hint of sadness in her expression that no amount of expensive clothing could detract. 'Are you okay?'

Feigning cheer, Alice hugged Officer Swan happily and thanked her for what she had done for Edward. Following that, she invited her to hang out after work, to which Bella immediately agreed.

'It's so awesome that you know what we are,' the pixie gushed excitedly, all trace of her previous unease now gone, 'you're the first person I've been able to hang out with properly, like no faking. We could go to the cinema, and I won't have to pretend to eat!' Her voice grew shrill as her plan developed, and Bella agreed to return to the Cullen household immediately after her shift. 'Promise you won't even go home first?' Alice pleaded desperately, 'of course you won't, I've seen it,' she added nonchalantly. 'I know already what I can give you to wear!'

'Alice, Alice,' Bella interjected with a wave of her hand, 'as much as I appreciate your visit, I'm sure you didn't stop by here just to invite me to the movies. What's the real reason you're here?'

Her face fell as she remembered the news she had been asked to deliver.

'Carlisle wants to see you; he said he got your bloods back. He's on the late shift at the hospital but I'm sure you could catch up after the film, right? He also said he would have called himself but he doesn't have your number. You should use his card you know.'

Bella sincerely doubted that lack of a cell phone number would prevent Carlisle from making contact with her, and that he was merely being courteous. Alice departed, having coerced Bella into promising several more times that she would go round as soon as she possibly could, and true to her word she punched the doctor's number into her phone.

**I hear you got the bloods back. How scared should I be right now?**

The handset beeped almost instantly with a reply.

**Terrified, I'm afraid to tell you that it appears to be a life or death situation.**

She hit the call button before the words had even properly registered, and was met with the sound of hearty laughter. She might have been angry, had it not been the most wonderful sound she had ever experienced.

'You wait, Doctor Cullen, until you finish your shift! I'll get you back for this, I swear!'

'I look forward to it,' he replied teasingly, and terminated the call without any further contact. She sent him another text, well aware that she would look like a stalker. Besides, talking to Carlisle made filing practically bearable. Their exchange was brief but promising.

**You didn't answer my question.**

**I know, nor am I going to.**

**Why not?**

**This is a conversation that would be better had face-to-face.**

**That bad?**

**I'm still talking to you aren't I?**

**It will be a miracle if I'm talking to you much longer. Cough up, doc.**

**No, sorry. I don't normally lack chivalry, but I know if I stay on the phone with you, you'll drag the answers out of me. It is not a risk that I am prepared to take. Besides, this way I'm guaranteed to see you in person : )**

**Well that's incredibly selfish of you.**

**And I will have to live with that knowledge for all of eternity. I much prefer to refer to it as 'knowing what I want.'**

Bella didn't know what to say to that, so she tucked her phone in her trouser pocket and returned to work, knowing that time would drag now that she had plans to see him.

As promised, she pulled up outside the Cullen's at precisely half past four. Alice was waiting in the doorway expectantly and she held a small stack of dresses in her lithe but powerful arms, each still on the hanger and with labels attached, so Bella had plenty of opportunity to examine the extortionate prices.

'Some of these cost more than my car,' she whistled appreciatively, grinning as Alice passed her a black shoulder-less dress that she had been looking at.

'Put it on!' she ordered happily, waving Bella into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Bella was an entirely different woman. Her hair fell down to the small of her back in soft waves and the low lighting reflected the red that streaked through her hair.

Decorated with small, diamante earrings and a plain white-gold necklace, she looked stunning. Three-inch heels and a clutch bag completed her outfit an Alice whooped at her own handiwork as the unrecognisable woman descended the stairs, desperate not to fall over.

'Well Alice, you've outdone yourself this time,' Edward patted her on the shoulder and she basically purred at the compliment.

'What are you saying, Edward?' Bella challenged playfully, holding on to the bannister for support.

'That you normally look like a troll.'

Bella and Alice both shrieked girlishly and threw their bags at Edward's nimble body as he ran from the hallway, screaming 'I was joking,' the entire time.

Finally relenting, the girl's made to leave whilst Edward hid in the garden, boldly shouting a hasty 'goodbye' as he heard the front door close behind them.

'Are we really going to the cinema?' Bella asked doubtfully, 'don't you think we are a little overdressed?' Alice pouted, her clear lip gloss shiny in the moonlight and retorted childishly,

'I don't get to eat popcorn anymore; surely I can dress how I like when I want to see a film?' Bella giggled, and humoured her for the rest of the evening.

The house appeared empty when they returned home. Alice explained that her partner Jasper was away for work, he was in the military, but was due home the following week. In order to distract her from his absence, they made plans to meet up every evening until his return.

Bella turned to hang her cardigan behind the front door when she heard a movement in the kitchen. Heading over to investigate, she literally jumped when a shadowy figure reached out and touched her arm. Flicking the light on, the intruder grinned.

'Carlisle! Don't you ever, I mean _ever_, do that again! I almost punched you!' Bella fought to get her breathing back to a normal rate, 'why on earth are you standing in the dark anyway?'

'I just got home,' Carlisle explained innocently, unsure why Bella didn't seem to appreciate his account, 'I didn't have time to turn any of the lights on yet.'

Comprehension finally dawned on Bella, and she exclaimed loudly.

'Right, you guys can see in the dark! Of course, sorry I freaked out.'

Slightly embarrassed by her blatant overreaction, which particularly contrasted with Alice's calm demeanour, Bella covered her face with her hand to cover her flaming cheeks.

Tactfully changing the subject, Doctor Cullen, who was still in his work uniform, made towards the stairs.

'Want your results?' She almost ran behind him, kicking off her heels as she went, the suspense was so great.

Carlisle showed Bella her blood sample on a microscope, and she felt sufficiently uneducated when she wasn't instantly amazed by what she saw.

'What am I supposed to be looking at?' She questioned, knowing she appeared naive.

'Nothing,' Carlisle replied bluntly, and she immediately questioned whether or not she had offended him with her naivety.

'So why am I here then?' Carlisle directed her gaze to the sample once again.

'That's my point, you're looking at nothing. Normally in a sample that size and under a lens this powerful, you would be able to see uniform red blood cells, white blood cells, plasma, platelets, occasionally cellular debris or even foreign organisms in some cases. But here there is quite literally _nothing_. I thought the sample might have been contaminated, but this was the third one I ran, and they're all identical.'

'In English please, Carlisle? We aren't all doctors you know.' He pulled her away from the microscope so that he could begin packing his things away as it was getting late.

'It means I can't figure you out, Bella.' His voice dropped and it was deep, almost husky. Suddenly he was standing close, too close, and Bella looked up at him doe-eyed as he inched even nearer. He placed one cold hand on her flushed cheek, their opposite temperatures balancing each other out pleasantly before continuing, 'and there's nothing I like more than a good mystery.' He placed his other hand on her waist and she looked up at him expectantly, determined not to be let down a second time.

He lowered his face until it was level with her own and closed his eyes as their lips finally made contact. The kiss was everything that Bella hoped for and more as he held her securely and controlled their slow movements. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, almost asking permission, and the instant she relented slightly he was inside her mouth, dominating her. She gasped as he stepped closer, closing off the last few inches between them, and lifted her onto his desk with a firm gentleness that made her knees go weak.

She tangled her hands in his hair and reciprocated the movement as he continued to kiss her with more passion than she had ever thought possible. Before she could question just how long she was prepared to allow this to continue, there was a gentle knock at the door and Edward entered without invitation.

Carlisle finally put Bella down when he realised his son wasn't going to leave.

'What do you want?' He asked hastily, not bothering to hide his frustration. Edward nodded to where Bella was sat, hair dishevelled and lips slightly swollen from Carlisle's lack of restraint.

'I can't hear her,' he stated simply. Used to the dysfunctional ways of the Cullen family, Bella didn't even ask him what he meant. Instead she waited patiently for an explanation.

'Edward can hear other people's thoughts,' Carlisle dropped in, as though it were part of everyday conversation, 'but not yours, it appears.'

Bella felt a rush of relief as she realised that her privacy had not been interrupted, though she had to admit she was stunned that Edward had walked in on her kissing his dad, and what's more he didn't even seem to mind. Some of the thoughts she had entertained had been entirely personal, and she didn't doubt she would die of embarrassment should Edward ever 'hear' them.' While Carlisle mused what this revelation could possibly mean, Edward took the opportunity to wind him up.

'I can however, hear Carlisle's thoughts as clear as day. But I don't imagine you need me to tell _you_ what he was thinking about, do you?' With a cheeky wink, he ducked behind the door so that the heavy volume Carlisle threw in his direction missed his head by a split second.

'Edward seems to be out to get us all today,' Bella mused quietly, admiring the doctor as he navigated his way back towards her.

Heading back over the desk where Bella remained sat, Carlisle returned to his previous position and muttered almost silently,

'Now where were we?'

She jumped off the desk hastily and pushed him back, her regret at leaving him written all over her face.

'Sorry, Carlisle,' she whispered so low that he could only hear it as a result of his enhanced senses, 'I'm on the early shift tomorrow, so I should really be going.'

He groaned and pulled her back into his grasp so he could pepper small kisses all over her face. Giggling, she finally managed to escape before declaring loudly,

'Besides, I told you I'd get you back. So there.'

She poked her tongue out and ran, knowing he wouldn't give up until he caught her.


	6. A Betrayal too Far

Almost a week had passed, and Bella hadn't managed to spend any time with the elusive Doctor Cullen. Her mind reeled with thoughts of their last encounter and she longed to see him again, to be surrounded by his intoxicating scent and his secure embrace. He assured her constantly that he wasn't avoiding her and determined to understand what she was, had spent the past few days closed off in his study.

It was with a feeling of excitement therefore that she opened the message that appeared on her cell on that rainy weekday afternoon, anticipating its contents with an air of exhilaration.

**I figured it out. But before I tell you anything, it is only fair that I give Charlie some time to explain. You need to ask him about your great grandfather.**

Although his happiness was contagious, Bella regretted that she was unlikely to get any immediate answers. She had tried to talk about her ancestry with her father before, but he was exceptionally guarded when it came to that particular subject.

**And if he won't explain?**

Her phone buzzed straight away and her heart thudded as she scanned his reply.

**Then I'll tell you everything.**

His promise was ominous and the ever-impatient Bella left her trolley exactly where it was in the frozen section of the grocery store and jumped haphazardly into her car to visit the chief at home.

She tapped her converse repeatedly on the thick rug quilting Charlie's living room as she waited nervously for him to return with two steaming mugs of coffee.

'Bells,' he began disdainfully, 'I knew there would come a time when I would have to tell you about our family history, but it never seemed appropriate. When you were with your mom in Phoenix I always justified things to myself by saying there would be no point burdening you as you were so far away. But ever since you came back to Forks, I've been running out of excuses. Don't get me wrong, I love having you here, you know that. It just means I have to explain some things that are going to be hard for you to hear.'

This was the longest she had heard her father speak uninterrupted in as long as she could remember. Desperate for him to continue, she nodded encouragingly, taking a small sip of her drink to show that she wasn't' going anytime soon.

Charlie closed his eyes briefly, as if wishing he were anywhere else. He looked comfortable in neatly ironed combats that were perfectly creased at the sides. He wore the blue snowman jumper that she had given him the previous Christmas, and the print made her smile despite her nervousness.

'I don't know how much you know about the Quileute legends?' He started slowly, unwilling to disclose too much information until he had had an opportunity to determine how she was going to react. Relieved with the easy introduction, Bella jumped straight to the point.

'I know how true they are.' Her blunt remark left her dad in shock, he suspected that she knew about Jacob, they were so close, but there was just no way he could have _told_ her. Understanding his questioning look, Bella elaborated. 'Jacob didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own. Just after I moved back here he started phasing, and when I couldn't get hold of him for weeks at a time I went over to the reservation to get some answers. I saw it happen.'

'Right.' For the first time ever, Forks' longest serving officer was lost for words. He had navigated his way out of many a difficult situation during his service, but not a single one was even remotely comparable to the subject of his only child's heritage. 'You know about Ephraim then, Jacob's great grandfather?' Bella nodded again, urging him to continue. With a low cough to clear his throat, Charlie delivered the final blow lifelessly. 'Ephraim is my grandfather too.'

Bella raised a hand, requesting a minute to digest this piece of information. When it finally sunk in she was devastated.'

'So that makes Jacob my…'

'Third cousin,' Charlie finished emotionlessly.

Bella almost heaved as she thought of the times she had tried to force herself to be attracted to her shape-shifting friend. She thought back to the time when he had pleaded with her for them to try and make it work, and she had politely, regretfully refused, knowing that somehow it just didn't feel right. Now she knew why.

'I'm not like them, Bells, _we're_ not like them. My father married outside the Quileute's, and though we have some of their traits, we don't carry the same burdens. You have nothing to fear from them and they have always taken care of you.' Seeing her open-mouthed, he tried to comfort her. Knowing she had to speak to Carlisle, Bella stood hastily, pulling her father into a brief but awkward hug. Promising she was okay, she then floored it all the way to her own personal fortress.

She used the drive as an opportunity to speed-dial Jake using her hands free.

'Hey, cuz,' he greeted warmly, clearly Charlie had recounted their conversation. Bella was appalled.

'You knew? You knew, Jacob, and you still asked me to try and make it work? That is disgusting! What on earth is wrong with you, you creep!?' Nothing he said would calm her, in fact his responses only seemed to infuriate her further.

'Quileutes marry Quileutes, Bells. It's how the best werewolves are bred.' He somehow seemed to find the situation amusing, though sensing he was in trouble by her use of his full name.

'Bred! Bred?' She was out of control now, shrieking like a maniac. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill if she didn't quickly find an outlet for her pent up rage. Pulling over on the outskirts of the forest, she beat her hands against the dashboard until it cracked. Noticing the damage, she howled. 'I am not some sort of werewolf factory, Jacob! This is horrible and disgusting and wrong!' This was too much for Jacob, who finally retaliated.

'No, Bella. What's wrong is your getting cosy with that fanger when I have done everything I possibly can to keep you away from them. Obviously he hasn't told you about the treaty, otherwise you probably wouldn't keep going round there, risking all of their lives and ours.' With no idea what he was talking about and not the slightest inclination towards finding out, Bella screamed a final angry retort before slamming her phone down on the unoccupied seat next to her. A million thoughts and unanswered questions raced around her mind, and she couldn't focus on any single thought for long enough to figure out what any of it meant. Restarting the engine she got back onto the road and didn't stop until she was in the arms of the only person she believed hadn't hidden anything from her about her own personal life. The betrayal stung, and she wept openly.

Carlisle stroked her hair soothingly as she silently sobbed into his grey sweater. Apologising for the tear stains, she allowed him to lift her face up towards his, with his cool hands on either side.

'You have nothing to apologise for, Bella. Will you tell me why you are so upset?'

Having successfully managed to calm her down, Carlisle asked Bella twice if she wanted to hear the rest of his findings. Already too hurt to forgive Jacob, she knew she had to find out exactly what she was before she could go back to the life belonging to the person she had been before.

The doctor pulled out a heavy volume from the drawer underneath his desk and slammed it onto the table, though its size didn't present any difficulty for him with his dangerous strength. Rifling through the pages, he finally stopped about halfway through at an incredibly complex looking diagram.

'I picked up the birth records for your family, they were in the library and its publically accessible information, I hope you don't mind.' She nodded her consent and watched as he pointed to a single name, handwritten in beautifully neat calligraphy.

**Renee Dwyer**

'That's my mom,' Bella confirmed, her voice a quiet whisper. Carlisle moved his hand barely an inch to the name above it.

**Elizabeth Higgenbotham**

'That's my grandmother, she died just after my mom was born,' she continued, unsure exactly what this was building up to. Carlisle looked at her sombrely, with an expression that was almost pitiful, but not quite. He radiated empathy, and it was only Bella's need for information that prevented her from curling up in his arms and pretending the last few hours hadn't happened at all.

'She was a vampire.'

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion and she looked over the page again to ensure she had read the names properly. Not wanting to believe it was true, she looked to Carlisle, wordlessly pleading for him to tell her it was all a mistake. Finally gathering the courage, she asked one word.

'Was?'

Carlisle closed the book silently and returned the offending object to its hiding place, where the frightened and distressed woman who sat before him would be unable to see it.

'Elizabeth was turned immediately before she gave birth to your mother. There were complications, you see, and the doctor who later delivered her baby was unable to save her despite their best efforts. It lasted for hours, she would show signs that she was getting better and then she would suddenly relapse. Eventually she passed out and wouldn't respond to any medical intervention. It was a case of turn her or let both her and her unborn baby die. So in some part there wasn't really a choice at all.'

'Elizabeth managed to live a few months as a vampire, but she was desperate for her family. She kept returning to Forks to watch them and eventually tried to go back to them. The Volturi, that is the vampires responsible for maintaining our secrecy, found out what she had done and killed her that very night. I am so sorry Bella.'

He looked pained as he explained what had happened to the family she had never been given the chance to meet. Circumstance had taken her grandmother and only months later her grandfather, leaving Renee without any real family of her own. It went some way towards explaining why Renee was the way she was, but did nothing to fill the now empty cavern in Bella's hollow chest.

Carlisle reached out and held Bella's outstretched hand between both of his own. He kissed her briefly in the palm of her hand and then closed her sprawled fingers around it, sealing the kiss and closing his eyes regretfully. When he spoke, his voice was low and strained.

'Ask me Bella, how I know all of this. Ask me how it happened.'

With a feeling of absolute dread that filled Bella from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes, she turned her face away from him so that he wouldn't see her revulsion.

'The doctor in the story,' she whispered, her voice cracking along with her shattered heart, 'it was you.'


	7. Undecided Reparation

The days blurred into weeks as Bella maintained a semi-permanent distance between herself, Jacob and Carlisle. She hardly spoke to her father unless it was because of work and she didn't tell a single soul about what had been uncovered that fateful night at the Cullen's'.

Utterly broken and unsure who she could trust, Bella retreated into her own world, rarely leaving the apartment unless it were to work a shift at the station or to pick up groceries from the store. Her colleagues noted how withdrawn she had become but whenever they questioned her she always replied with a smile and a short, 'I'm okay thanks.' She was always polite, but firm enough that they knew not to ask any more of her.

She knew she was in denial and that she wasn't coping well with the news about her family and she waited with terrified suspense for reality to bulldoze the limited certainty she had left.

The worst part was that he didn't even try to call. Bella had already decided that she would turn Carlisle away if he came knocking on her door, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to at least try. That was the hardest part by far, the realisation that his life would continue exactly as it had before, without her, and that it wouldn't even make a difference.

Several days later Angela was pounding on her front door, refusing to take no for an answer. The frame almost shook with the force she was using and for a moment Bella wondered whether or not she was going to break in if she didn't get an answer soon.

'Bella Swan, I swear if you don't open this door right now…' Angela's heated profanity was cut off but a small crack of light illuminating the hallway. 'Bella?' She asked gently, as though she were a timid animal that would be frightened by the slightest of movements. She barely recognised the girl who answered.

She had finally been moved by Angela's aggression, which made Bella feel irredeemably guilty because she knew her friend must have been seriously concerned to drive all the way over after work and scream abuse from behind the doorframe. She was usually so calm and patient, but evidently said patience had run dry and had been replaced with overriding concern. Realising that she had failed to return any of her friend's messages, having been so depressed as a result of her own personal crisis, Bella tried to apologise.

'But please don't try and make me go out,' Bella finished weakly, 'so much has happened and I really don't want to see anyone just yet.' Angie put her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at the dishevelled officer, who was a mere fraction of the woman she used to be just weeks before.

'This is your trouble Bella, you second guess everyone all the time, and you think you know everything.' Although there was an element of truth in what Angela said, Bella knew she only meant it light-heartedly. 'And believe it or not, on this occasion Miss Swan, you have arrived at the wrong conclusion. I'm not here to drag you out; in fact I fully intend that we do the opposite. Now go and take off that filthy uniform, put on your comfiest pair of sweats and get back out here in ten. Oh, and bring your duvet!'

Motivated by her friends' contagious energy, or perhaps just responding to the authority in her tone, Bella did exactly as she was told. She threw her dirty clothes in the empty wash basket and quickly hopped into the shower before digging out her pyjamas from underneath her bed. The hot jet of water soothed her aching muscles immediately and she emerged only minutes later feeling fresh and infinitely more alert.

Her two piece bed suit consisted of a fluffy chequered pair of trousers and a matching red and navy jumper. Feeling warm and comfortable, she took her orders even further and wrapped a thick midnight dressing gown around her small frame, tying it firmly around her waist. Relishing the feel of the thick, soft carpet underneath her bare feet, Bella pulled her double duvet from her bed, chucked a pillow over her shoulder, and returned to the living room where Angela had settled in considerably well.

She had brought in her own blanket from her car, and while Bella was changing had switched her plain jeans and t-shirt combination for a one-piece bear pyjama suit. It was brown with a furry caramel stomach, and black paws had been drawn on the feet. Her raven black hair was tied back loosely in a bouncy ponytail and her contact lenses had been replaced with wide-rimmed black frames. She looked both incredibly snuggled and ridiculously childish, and Bella had to fight to stop herself from laughing.

'Whatever, Bells,' Angie quipped, accompanying the comment with a conspicuous eye-roll, 'I don't plan on going anywhere tonight so you're the only person in all of Forks who has ever seen me in my onesie. You should count yourself lucky.'

With a snort, Bella climbed over the sofa in a fashion similar to that of a five year old and tucked her thicker quilt around the pair of them. Angela flicked on the television to the first girly movie she could find and pulled a carrier bag onto her lap. Out of it she withdrew two tubs of strawberry ice cream, two unbelievably large chocolate bars and a packet of gummy bears. Several cans of coke remained inside the bag.

'This is why I love you,' Bella mumbled through a mouthful of sweets, 'you always know the right thing to do.' Angela nabbed one of the tubs of ice cream before she replied.

'Movies and junk food is always the right thing to do. Besides its breakup stuff and all of your drama is clearly over a guy. So here's what's going to happen; you're going to tell me the story, I'll tell you how much of a jerk he is and then we will pretend this never happened, okay?'

And that was exactly what they did. Bella told Angela a heavily edited version of what had happened, and true to her good-natured character, she 'oohed' and 'aahed' in all of the right places. When she was done and a more than reasonable amount of unhealthy food had been consumed, Angela gave her own conclusions.

'One; Doctor Cullen is ridiculously attractive. I went to school with his youngest son Edward and I remember after he came to the first parent's evening we used to all see who could fake the worst injury just so they could go and visit him in the emergency room. Once Jessica Stanley, and don't pull that face, I know you two don't really see eye to eye, well one time she deliberately dropped her asthma pump in the swimming pool just to get him to prescribe her another one. I wish I was joking.'

'Don't see eye to eye? Angie, I went by Mike Newton's store to pick up some sticky tape and after she saw me talking to him at the checkout she 'accidentally' reversed into my car. She's crazy!'

They both laughed at Bella's account but it was scarily true, they both knew Jess Stanley had some issues when it came to possession.

'Anyway,' Angela interrupted, 'as I was saying. Doctor Cullen is gorgeous. What I would give to go out with him for _five minutes_! Point two; you deserve to be happy, Bella. I know you've been hurt before but whatever's going on with you two is something that you can work out. Relationships don't just happen, they take effort, and if you decide not to at least try and figure this one out then you have nobody to blame but yourself.' Before Bella could scream out in protest, Angela explained. 'I get it, trust me I do. I can't even begin to count the amount of times Ben has done something that has made me go absolutely crazy, but that's because I care, and you obviously do too. Don't give up on something awesome just because there are some little bumps on the way. You have a habit of pushing people away before they can really get to you, I don't want to watch you do that again this time.'

She paused to take a large drink of her coke before reiterating her third and final point.

'And lastly, I know you are going to like this bit the least. You are clearly, absolutely, head over heels crazy about this guy. I'm not going to use the 'L' word, because I think you'll totally freak, but it's clear as day. Bella Swan, I think Carlisle's the one.'

Unable to deny anything her friend had said, even though it hurt to admit it, Bella deflected.

'But he hasn't even tried to call…' Angie waved her hands in protest, accidentally covering them both with a fountain of gummy bears, which naturally they were forced to eat.

'No, no, no Bella. Do not even go there. You were the one that ran out of there like the place was going to explode any second. He is probably just as hurt as you are, maybe even more so. Can't you see that he's giving you time? The ball's in your court, all the decisions are yours to make. And if you don't get over there first thing tomorrow and declare your undying feelings for him then I may just never speak to you again.'

Bella _humphed_ and returned to the programme, a story about a pretty twenty-something who moved away to the city, chasing her dreams, only for them to come crashing back down around her a short while later. It reminded her of her own life, only unlike the woman in the film, she wasn't going to give up and go back home.

'Stupid vampires,' she whispered, low enough that Angie wouldn't be able to hear.

As soon as her friend had left Bella was punching in Carlisle's number, trying not to think too much about the fact that she had already committed it to memory. He answered on the first ring.

'Wait!' She started abruptly, before he even had an opportunity to say hello, 'please don't say anything, not yet. I know if I speak to you I'm going to forget about how angry I am with you right now, and I'm not ready to forgive you just yet. I just want you to know that I haven't given up completely. I need some space to figure this all out and then maybe, just maybe, we could try and work through this. Just a yes or no, that's all I need.' She bit her lower lip in anticipation, her breath hitched and her hands clammy as she waited for his reply.

'Yes, Bella. When it comes to you, it will always be yes.' His voice was music to her ears, a deep melody that she tried to remember perfectly, but she knew her memory would never do it justice.

She quickly slammed the phone back so he wouldn't hear her screaming with joy. After she had finished dancing around her living room, giving her neighbour Jackson the shock of his life, it dawned on her that she had already started to forgive him.

'Why, oh why, can't I just stay mad at you?'

When nobody replied to her contemplative musings, she turned off the television and immediately fell into the most peaceful sleep she had had in weeks.


	8. A Vampire's Judgement

It was with a spring in her step that Bella undertook her chores the following morning. She turned her stereo up full blast and sang loudly and tunelessly as she washed her clothes, stacked the dishes and tidied up the empty food cartons that she and Angela had consumed their late night meal from the previous evening. She generally found that when her home was tidy her head was a lot clearer, as it gave her the time to think through the things that caused her to fret during the week.

When everything that needed to be done had been finished Bella prepared a casserole, feeling particularly like she had mastered domesticity as she washed and prepared the vegetables before cutting them into tiny chunks. This was quite an achievement for the young woman who spent most nights at work surviving on microwave meals and cans of soda.

Loading the mountain of food into an empty dish and sliding it into the oven, Bella slammed the door with a feeling of satisfaction. All the activity meant that she felt tired even though it was only early afternoon but she knew she had to keep busy in order to resist the temptation to drive over to Carlisle's and make amends.

Her colleague Tyler had invited her to Bella Italia for a celebratory drink that evening and though she didn't normally get involved in work functions, she welcomed the distraction. Tyler was a mountain of a man, well over six feet and about as wide as he was tall with muscles that bulged predominantly through his shirt. He sported a beautifully dark tan all year round and had short, braided black hair that he had professionally redone every few weeks in the local barbers. He had recently proposed to his long term-partner Lauren, who was the total opposite of Tyler in the looks department. Willowy and blond, the two contrasted spectacularly, though personality wise they were the perfect match for each other, he as tranquil as she was neurotic.

Bella had brought them a small hamper from store in Port Angeles that contained a bottle of wine and a picnic blanket. It had seemed romantic at the time, but now she started to wonder whether or not she should have got them something more practical. As she contemplated this there was a gentle knock at the door.

'Alice!' She exclaimed happily, haphazardly pushing aside any thoughts of her visitor's father, 'how are you?'

She looked radiant, wearing a pair of navy blue, boyfriend jeans that had rips at the knees and a strapless stark white top. She kicked her converse onto the welcome mat in the hall as she breezed past Bella and headed straight for her bedroom.

'I'm good thanks,' she started quickly, 'I was gutted that we didn't get to stick to all the plans we made after you fell out with Carlisle though. I was terribly lonely waiting for Jazz to come home on my own.'

The regret ate at Bella as she remembered her broken promise to the girl now sat on her chocolate coloured bedspread.

'I am so sorry Alice,' Bella pulled her into a tight hug as she spoke, which surprised Alice who squealed in response. 'How can I make this up to you?'

'Okay, okay!' Her protests were loud but appreciative, 'I forgive you! Besides, what's got you all worked up? Actually, don't tell me, I already know.'

He had been talking about her, to Alice. The idea dominated Bella's thoughts as she tried to imagine that he had missed her. She couldn't quite get her head around it, that the perfect, handsome, compassionate doctor had missed _her_, the emotional, overreacting, overwhelmingly unspectacular human.

'What did he say?' She asked interestedly, unable to help herself. Alice looked taken aback, and Bella immediately wondered what she had said to confuse her.

'He didn't say anything,' Bella's face fell and Alice immediately realised the implications of her words. She pulled Bella by the hand and let her to sit down on the bed next to her. 'It seems I've got a little bit of explaining to do…'

Half an hour later Bella was well versed in the additional gifts of the vampire coven. She already knew about Edward's extra sensitive 'hearing' and was reassured when Alice again confirmed that he couldn't hear a single thought in her head. Even the suggestion that he could caused her to be filled with embarrassment given that she was an extremely private individual.

'But Jazz can feel your emotions,' she admitted anxiously, desperate for her friend not to be swamped in the amount of information she had shared. 'He had to leave the house today, he wants to come home and I'm desperate for him to come back too, but Carlisle is having a negative effect on all of us right now.'

Terrified that something bad had happened to him, Bella demanded an explanation. Alice was astounded that Bella really had no idea of the effect she had on him. 'It's you,' she stated simply, with no trace of judgement in her shimmering golden eyes. 'He's been hurting since the day you left. I don't want to put pressure on you about how to deal with this Bella, but I've had to watch all of his choices over the past couple of weeks, and none of them have ended well. On top of that Jasper can feel his pain and it's physically tearing them both apart, not being able to see you, not knowing whether or not you can forgive him or if you even want to. He hasn't worked, or hunted, he never goes out anymore. Emmet and Rosalie, my brother and sister if you like, are flying over from London as we speak to try and pull him out of it, but I already know that it's not going to work. The only thing that can change this is you.'

Bella hung her head in shame as she finally accepted the full responsibility of her decision to put things on hold with Carlisle. It had been a quick-fix, a selfish solution for which she had only considered her own needs and not the consequences that would result for him.

'I want to see him,' she whispered desperately, 'but what if he doesn't want to see me?' Alice furrowed her brow disdainfully.

'If you think that then you have seriously underestimated the way he feels about you.'

Alice insisted that they both go to Tyler and Lauren's engagement party and that they could stop by the Cullen's afterwards. Despite the fact that she was longing to put Carlisle out of his misery, Alice informed her mysteriously that it would be better if they waited, to give Rosalie and Emmet time to digest the news that Carlisle was entertaining the thought of maintaining a serious relationship with a human. Too tired to deal with vampire politics, Bella hesitantly agreed, but it was with a heavy heart that she changed into a pretty, crimson, knee-length dress and allowed Alice to paint her face with makeup.

'Those cap sleeves look amazing on you,' she complemented honestly, 'but if you don't sit still and let me finish doing your mascara I'm probably going to poke you in the eye. And I can't promise that it won't entirely be an accident.'

Bella remained completely rigid while the process was completed and the pixie next to her joked about how good a vampire she would be. Bella didn't linger on this thought, knowing it would probably only lead to heartache when Carlisle decided that he couldn't, or wouldn't, change her. She didn't even know if it were possible having failed to wait for Carlisle's full disclosure about her family history, but right now her main priority was to get through tonight so she could go and set things right with him.

Bella Italia was crammed with people by the time they arrived later that evening. It had been decorated with colourful fairy lights in the window and a huge 'congratulations' banner was pinned across the front of the restaurant. Lauren looked absolutely stunning in a thigh-length, figure-hugging dress and a pair of strappy wedges and she clung onto Tyler as they made their way around the floor, greeting their friends and family who clung onto them joyfully. Lauren's oversized, clear diamond ring was on full display, her hand clasped tightly around a tall glass of pink champagne so the rock remained in permanent view.

'Bella!' Tyler shouted, pulling her into a quick embrace, which she immediately withdrew from upon the receipt of a scathing glare from the soon to be Mrs Crowley, 'I didn't think you would come!'

With the perfect amount of over excitement, Bella joined the façade flawlessly,

'Tyler, you're going to be getting married, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Congratulations to the both of you!' She finished her sentence with a pointed nod towards Lauren to make it clear that she was addressing both of them. Fortunately, Alice's talent meant that she returned with two full glasses of dark liquid before the conversation managed to become too awkward. Accepting the glass gratefully, Bella allowed herself to be escorted into the dance floor, which she only went near as a very last resort.

Mike Newton appeared as soon as Alice disappeared to the ladies room to change her contact lenses. She had opted for hazel tonight to co-ordinate better with her outfit, she had changed into a cream tunic which she had brought to Bella's, having already seen where they were going to end up.

'Wanna dance?' He slurred barely coherently, clearly he had already spent more time than was necessary at the bar. Bella tried to back away from Mike's outstretched hands but she wasn't quick enough, and before she knew it she was being forced to rock uncomfortably close to him, completely out of time with the music. As soon as the song was finished, she mumbled an excuse and joined her so called escort in the rest room.

'Why did you let that happen?' She seethed, attempting vainly to redo her hair in the too-small mirror. Alice looked petulant.

'I can't do everything,' she protested, 'you're a police officer, you deal with hardened criminals every day, but all it takes is a moment alone with an interested guy for it all to fall apart? Besides, I just saw something important, and we kind of need to go.'

Edward was the only one in the Cullen household when they arrived only minutes later. Despite her best attempts at interrogation, Alice would not relent and divulge what the hurry was about so it was in stony silence that they drove back at vampire speed.

'Hey girls,' Edward muttered uninterestedly, which further confused Bella as to why they were there. She found herself wondering what it must be like to be able to hear the thoughts of everyone around and questioned whether or not Edward could actually trust anybody he knew, given he heard what they were secretly thinking without any control over it. She had just about decided that this was a gift she wished that she had when he gripped her by the forearm, pulling her out of her reverie.

'You should wait upstairs,' he advised in a whisper, 'the others are just about to arrive, and it would only be fair to give them a moment to acclimatise to having a human around.' She did as she was told and felt her head swirling with anxiety as she worried whether or not Carlisle's extended family would accept her.

The thoughts swam around her mind and it were as though they were audible, taunting her. Unable to take the cacophony of noise she found herself ending up in Carlisle's bedroom, where she threw herself on his king size bed and buried her head in his pillow disdainfully.

Noting the makeup stains that she left there, she immediately regretted the action and struggled to wipe the beige and midnight stains. When they wouldn't budge she flipped the pillow, hoping that he wouldn't notice the damage. Unfortunately, with especially talented vampires around, there wasn't much that went unnoticed in the Cullen household.

As the family returned noisily Bella could hear a million and one questions being aired and her stomach tightened as she realised she would never be able to live up to their expectations. She listened for a second, before trying hopelessly to tune them out.

'**I wonder what she looks like.'**

'**Is she pretty?'**

'**Is she tall?' **

'**What is it about this girl that's got Carlisle so interested?' **

'**She must really be something.'**

'**Come on, it's just a human, she can't be that special.'**

The last comment stung and it was at this point that Bella decided to make her presence known. She stood at the top of their stairs, knowing they would hear her movements, and they all fell into total silence as they saw the beautiful young woman standing nervously above them.

And then they exploded again in a barrage of noise. They all wanted to greet her, to touch her and to ask her about her background. Whilst she was talking to Emmet, who really was just a large, muscle-bound teddy bear, she overheard the comment that forced her to leave.

'**I knew it, she isn't all that. Just a little girl who got wrapped up in the good doctor's charms. This will never last, she's just so **_**ordinary**_**, and for all the control she might think she has over him, she's going to get her heart broken in the end.'**

She broke off her conversation with Emmet and Jasper without volunteering any kind of explanation. Carlisle had waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, allowing his family the time to warm to his partner, and she had just a split second to watch his face crack painfully as she turned her back on everybody he loved, retreated to his room defensively, and cried.


	9. The Tables Turn

Carlisle was next to her in an instant, pulling her into his broad, comforting embrace and soothing her with whispered, unintelligible words. He held her close to his chest and stroked her hair gently as sobs wracked her body ruthlessly.

Bella replayed Rosalie's comment in her head, over and over. She tried to think logically about it, to pretend that she didn't care about the opinion of a single stranger, but her insecurities won outright and she cried uncontrollably despite the doctor's gentle protests.

'Bella,' he mumbled into her hair eventually, 'tell me what happened.' It was more of a tender command than a request, and the nudge she needed to allow her emotions to overflow as the words tumbled haphazardly from her mouth. When she finished recounting what she had heard, Carlisle's brow was furrowed with frustration.

'Oh Bella, you really have no idea. Please, would you join me in my study?'

Oblivious, she followed him mutely to the room next door where Edward was patiently waiting, his head in his hands. He looked up when they entered and swept his overgrown fringe out of his eyes, which were dimmer than usual. After exchanging a dark expression with Carlisle, he moved across on his chair so there would be space for Bella to sit down.

'You put so much weight on the belief that you are human. You think that you can't possibly compete with any of the supernatural, but that Isabella is where you are sorely mistaken.'

Bella smiled as her full name slipped effortlessly off of Carlisle's tongue and she relished how it sounded in his musical baritone. He sat opposite her, pinning her in place with his gaze and pulling her blood sample out from one of his oak drawers, having been unable to look at it while she was away.

He started tentatively, unsure how she would react to his bringing up the subject that had previously required her to put their relationship on hold. He hoped that their time apart had provided her with enough space to digest all he had told her, but he was still cautious about broaching the subject knowing that he still had not been entirely forgiven.

'Last time we spoke, I told you that your grandmother was a vampire and your grandfather a werewolf,' he glossed quickly over the fact that she had reacted badly and ran from that very room. 'That obviously had implications on the blood sample that I took from you after you first trip to the hospital.' He paused so they could share a brief smile at that first, happy memory. 'I think I know what happened.'

She looked up at him through her smudged makeup with tear-stained but interested eyes. Although it had hurt them both getting this far, she resigned herself to finally hearing what he had to say.

'I think you're made up of a combination of both vampire and werewolf genetic codes. Charlie knows that you have carried some werewolf traits because of how strong you are and how quickly you heal, but why not him? The answer was so obvious, I could have kicked myself. It was the introduction of the vampire genes from your mother's side of the family. We know that werewolves only start to phase once there is a sufficient influx of vampires within close proximity, so stacking two totally different types of supernatural DNA on top of each other was only going to ever have the same effect. The trouble is that both of these components are fighting for dominance and have effectively cancelled out any remnants of human activity. I drew two conclusions from this, one; that you have a choice to make as to which of the paths you wish to follow and secondly; that you are further from being human than any of the vampires in this house, so when you feel like you can't compare with us you are completely and utterly incorrect.'

Bella's jaw dropped in shock as Carlisle told her she was a vampire/werewolf hybrid. It was completely unheard of and she knew immediately what her choice would be if she were forced to decide between the two.

'What do I do?' She asked resolutely, wanting to do so immediately. Carlisle smiled at her determination,

'You don't have to choose right now. I'm just pointing out that there is no way of knowing whether you are made up of enough vampire DNA to stop you from phasing, or whether the werewolf influence could get in the way of you ever truly becoming like us.'

The three of them sat in stunned silence as they contemplated the possibilities before Bella, and the fact that she was so much more than any of them had expected. She didn't feel as though she had any supernatural qualities, nor did she really think she was that different compared to any of her human friends. As though he had read her mind, Carlisle answered.

'Of course, you have to bear in mind that you have grown up with both vampiric and werewolf abilities so you're not going to feel any different just because I have told you what is scientifically correct. But just know that I wouldn't tell you any of this if I were not one hundred per cent certain it were true.'

Because she couldn't really believe it, she didn't feel any more worthy of Carlisle's affection now that she knew the truth, though she appreciated his attempt to comfort her. Edward seemed to sense something was amiss as when he finally spoke, Bella didn't understand what he meant.

'Tell her.' It was a simple statement, but the order was clear. Carlisle shook his head deftly and Bella knew they were having one of their 'private' conversations.

'No,' he replied defiantly, 'it's too soon for her to know.' Bella's eyes widened in disbelief as she realised that Carlisle's lips weren't moving as he spoke. _Can vampires do that?_ She wondered, as they continued their conversation, unaware of the catatonic change in atmosphere.

'She needs to know,' Edward growled audibly, knowing she would hear his cryptic reply.

Bella considered whether or not she had completely lost her mind as she heard Carlisle's reply though his set expression did not change.

'No, Edward. Do not push me on this. I will tell her when she is ready to hear it.'

'If you don't tell her now, she'll never get over what Rosalie said, no matter how many science classes you drag her through.'

Carlisle's expression finally changed to one of horror.

'Edward,' he thought back desperately, 'please. I need to be sure that she feels the same way before I explain; I don't want to scare her. She wouldn't be able to understand yet just how completely I love her. '

Bella almost fell off her chair as she overheard the final sentence in their conversation.

'You, you love me?' She questioned in a voice seeping wonder and uncertainty. They both answered her observation at the same time.

'You heard that?' Edward demanded, his face almost comical despite the serious circumstances.

'Isabella Swan, I have been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you, and every moment I have spent with you since has only solidified that.' Her heart melted as he finally spoke the words aloud that she had been so terrified of hearing, though at that moment in time they were exactly what she needed to hear. Ignoring Edward's persistent questions, she rose from her chair to sit on Carlisle's lap so she could reply. Placing one hand on his cold cheek, she kissed him gently on the lips before whispering softly.

'And I, Carlisle Cullen, am in love with you too. But I'm scared…' He dismissed her fears with a smile that caused her spirits to soar. Nothing could possibly touch her when she had such a caring, powerful protector.

'Whatever it is Bella, I promise we will work it out. I won't let you go for a single second.' He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her back so gently she was left wondering if their lips had actually made contact, or whether she had imagined the spark she had felt as he pulled away.

Realising that he was not going to be able to make any progress with the love-struck pair, Edward left the room after noting that he could no longer listen to Carlisle's gushy thoughts.

'You need to hunt.' Jasper observed as Edward re-entered the living room morosely. He shot an angry look at Rosalie who was doing a poor job of feigning innocence with a book propped open on her lap.

'And she needs to wind her neck in,' he spat furiously, 'Bella can hear what you're thinking, idiot! And besides, that was a horrible thing to say.'

Rosalie stood, fangs bared, and the untitled volume fell to the floor with a noisy clatter.

'How was I supposed to know that the freak could hear what's going on in my head? She's supposed to be _human_!'

Carlisle was in the doorway in an instant, a severely happier Bella trailing nervously behind him. He radiated fury and Bella had to admit that he did look a little scary when he reverted to his natural form. Fangs bared, he had to fight his own nature not to fall into a defensive crouch, so instead he pointed to the front door and shouted at the vampire who had just spoken words that made his skin crawl.

'Out, now! I won't hear a word spoken against Bella in this house. She is a part of this family and you should know better than to treat her so disrespectfully. Don't even think about coming back here until you are ready to apologise and have stopped acting like a newborn!'

Rosalie grabbed Emmet, who knew better than to protest against her when she was so ready to explode, and strutted past the pair in as pretentious a manner as she could muster. Just as she passed Bella, before she reached the front door, she let out an angry hiss.

In a nanosecond Carlisle was nose to nose with her, speaking so quickly and so furiously that Bella couldn't understand what he was saying. She could however, grasp the theme of his thoughts which were both protective and violent. It wasn't until she heard him mentally that she could really appreciate just how much effort he was having to put into his own restraint at that very point, as close as he was to lashing out.

Whatever he said had the desired effect on Rosalie who immediately turned and sauntered out of the house, going to great lengths to slam the front door behind her with such force that the glass panel cracked with a smash. Leaving the glass strewn dangerously over the floor, Carlisle turned back to Bella to ensure her welfare, who fought him away affectionately.

'Carlisle, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I don't want you fighting with you family because of me, really I'm fine.'

Naturally, he wasn't' having any of it so he sent her to sit in the living room under the supervision of Alice, Edward and Jazz while he took care of the mess that Rosalie had left behind. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Bella finally gathered the courage to ask Alice the question that had been bothering her for most of the night.

'What you saw earlier, at the party. It was this, wasn't it?'

With a playful glint in her eye, Alice chose not to answer for fear of upsetting Carlisle. Instead she winked and thought deliberately,

'I'll tell you everything tomorrow, but for now you just need to look after Carlisle. He won't rest until he is certain that you're okay, so try to look happy, alright?' Bella nodded silently and Edward chuckled audibly at their exchange.

_This who hearing voices thing might be completely messed up, but Edward and I are definitely going to have some fun with this,_ she thought, grateful that nobody else in the room could hear.


	10. A Brief Reprisal

'Will you stay with me tonight?' Carlisle looked entirely innocent as he requested Bella's company. Aware how it sounded, he elaborated quickly, 'I'm not asking anything of you, not at all. It's just that after what happened with Rosalie tonight, I'm not ready to let you out of my sight just yet.' He drew her against him and kissed her gently on the cheek, his cold touch cooling her feverish skin.

Admittedly the attractive, though malicious vampire's comments had hurt, both the ones she had thought and later those she vocalised, but Bella was less concerned now that she had witnessed first-hand the lengths the doctor would go to in order to ensure her wellbeing. Not wanting to leave him either, she quickly nodded before explaining that she hadn't brought any of her things. Naturally already Alice had 'seen' this and jumped out of her chair to go and share her designer wardrobe but Bella was able to call out to her before she got too engrossed in her mission.

'I don't need any of your stuff thanks; I'll just borrow one of Carlisle's shirts.' The pixie sighed dramatically and returned to the kitchen, where her father was preparing an omelette for Bella, insisting that she eat before even thinking about going to bed. He was a picture of perfection as he navigated the kitchen effortlessly, with his crisp white sleeves rolled above the elbow and his collar undone. It was hard to believe in that instant that he was anything other than entirely human.

'Bella,' she huffed, clearly put out, 'please don't tell me you're going to ruin _all_ my fun now that you're inside my head.' Carlisle chuckled heartily at her obvious pout and Bella answered before the situation developed into a full blown tantrum.

'Alice, I don't need any extra abilities to know when you are going to take the time to dress me up in all your clothes. I really do appreciate the offer, but I'm going to eat my food and hit the sack, it's been a tiring day.' Alice was glad that Bella hadn't called time on their dressing up sessions, but she was still upset at the missed opportunity. Aware that she was still flirting with disaster, Bella continued to appease her. 'Tell you what, I'm off this weekend, why don't we go into Port Angeles and I'll try on anything you want?'

The vampire lit up as though Bella had just promised her the world. Unaware of Alice's previous sufferings and the lonely start to her supernatural life, she didn't realise that she had. For all her bouncy hyperactivity, it was difficult to comprehend that Alice was a young woman in search of her own identity. She found it difficult to fit in because she had to maintain a certain level of distance between herself and anybody she associated with in order to prevent their secret from being revealed, and this was something she resented because it meant she was forced to live an isolated existence, save her own family. Alice dearly loved all of the Cullens, but being able to spend time with Bella meant more to her than she would ever say.

'Okay, I guess it could wait until Saturday. But Carlisle can't come; I don't want him to see you until I'm finished!' Alice ran up to her room, Jasper in tow, so that she could plan their day together, one that would be uninterrupted by family disputes and superpowers.

'Come on then, it's bedtime for you.' Carlisle whispered as he pulled Bella's fringe out of her eyes and lifted her head slightly as it fell onto her chest. Her eyes drooped and she groaned as she fought consciousness, wanting nothing more than to remain in her comfy chair undisturbed. When he realised that she wasn't prepared to budge, Carlisle picked her up effortlessly and carried her up to his room, laying her on his bed as though she were breakable. Fully clothed, he rested her head on his thick pillows and tucked her in so she would be warm enough next to his icy body. Bella looked completely peaceful and the doctor smiled to himself as he was immersed the serene surroundings before leaving the room so he could collect a glass of water should she wake in the night.

Bella clearly noticed his absence, despite her fatigue, because she called out as he closed the door behind him. Setting the glass on the table with incomprehensible speed and precision, he peeled back the heavy duvet and curled up alongside her so that she could return to her sleep uninterrupted, gazing at her in appreciative adoration the entire time.

No matter how many samples he took, Carlisle just couldn't figure out how Bella had suddenly acquired the ability to hear other people's thoughts. He was annoyed with his own lack of understanding; meanwhile she and Edward were having a brilliant time now that they each had the other to share their talent with.

First he taught her how to tune out the voices that she didn't want to hear so she wasn't overwhelmed by the nonsense that she had been forced to endure for the first few days. She practised all of the time and as the Cullens were so used to Edward's constant accidental invasion of their privacy, none of them seemed to mind that Bella too knew what was going on in their heads.

Carlisle in particular was especially good at hiding thoughts that he did not want either Bella or Edward to hear. He simply put up a barrier that, despite all their playful attempts, neither of them could break, so effectively they weren't able to 'hear' anything that he didn't want them to. Bella was secretly glad about this because she wanted the doctor to be able to confide in her because he wanted to and not because he felt she would find out anyway.

Next they planned to work on Bella opening up a little so that she could direct thoughts towards Edward, rather than all of their conversations being one way. This was a little too difficult for a novice though, so they practised what she could do until she had developed the ability enough to move forward. She still particularly struggled to determine what others were thinking compared to what they didn't verbalise, so they spent the majority of their time working on improving that before Bella went outside and found herself in an unexplainable social situation.

Bella was tormented as she returned home at the end of her shift in the early hours of Friday morning. It had been a difficult night and she was completely exhausted, yet the horror of what she had encountered meant that she would be unable to close her eyes and feel safe for some time.

She screamed when she turned on her living room light and saw the figure crouched in the window frame.

'I thought I told you not to do that!' She exclaimed breathlessly when she recognised Carlisle, 'you almost gave me a heart attack.' He drew her into a strong embrace and inhaled her scent deeply, satisfied that she was safe.

'Sorry,' he uttered into her hair, 'I should have used the front door but Alice saw that you needed me and I, well I couldn't help myself. Are you okay?' He gracefully jumped through the open window and landed silently on the thick carpet. Although she couldn't hear what he was thinking, she did get the general impression that he was worried about her and the discomfort was evident in the way he reached for her possessively, unsure whether he was prepared to allow any distance between them.

Bella eventually pulled away and sat on the sofa next to him, resting her head on his chest. She was comforted by the rhythmic movements of his breathing, knowing he performed the unnecessary action out of habit rather than any real requirement.

'No,' she answered finally, resting her hand on his stomach, 'I don't think I am okay. I'm not okay at all.'

It took several attempts, but eventually Carlisle managed to coax from her the reason for her unhappiness.

'I heard them, Carlisle. Every time I went out to a job tonight I could hear what the _animals_ were thinking, the hatred, the lack of remorse, the anger. It's enough to make you crazy. I know what these people have done and I have absolutely no way of proving it, I tried to tune them out but their thoughts were just so powerful, it was like I didn't have a choice but to listen to them and I can't bear it. People are going to start asking questions if I intercept these people before they go and fulfil whatever it is they have planned but I can't just sit back and let it happen. I don't know what to do, doing nothing isn't an option, that's for sure, but it's tearing me up not knowing where to go from here.'

A single tear spilled from her wide, innocent eyes as she searched him for answers, and he caught it, closing his fingers around the isolated drop. For a short while they were both quiet, lost in their own thoughts, until Carlisle finally broke the silence. He pulled her onto his lap and held both of her small hands in his larger ones, wanting as much physical contact as was reasonably possible. Bella had never felt as safe and secure as she did in that single moment and her heart ached as she realised the extent of her feelings for the man beneath her. She longed to be able to tell him, but she simply couldn't find the words so she leant into him, willing him to understand.

'I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through, but Edward had similar difficulties after he was turned. For a while he even took the law into his own hands and sought to punish the murderers and rapists that plagued the city. But it turned him into something that he wasn't prepared to be. He drained people before they could commit the horrific crimes they had planned but in doing so he became the one thing he feared and despised the most; he was one of them.'

Bella listened to Edward's story with rapt attention. She had no idea that he had experienced so much pain.

'Maybe I should talk to him?' She finally suggested. Carlisle made a small, agreeable sound that reverberated through his chest and the movement made Bella smile.

'I know it's hard to believe right now, but for all the bad you hear, for all the horror, there is more in this world that is worth holding on to. You just have to learn to look for it in the right places.' Bella kissed Carlisle appreciatively, thankful for his wisdom. With a small grin that finally reached her eyes she whispered,

'I think I learned where to look already,' and with that, he whisked her off to her room.


	11. Treading Water

To say Port Angeles was busy on that particular Saturday morning would have been an understatement. As the first weekend in November dawned crisp and early, eager Christmas shoppers flocked to the stores in their thousands in search of the perfect presents for their loved ones.

Alice was uninterested in the commotion around her, but the crowds that gathered were having the opposite effect on Bella, who was barely treading water in a raging sea of concerned, hurried thoughts.

'Make it stop,' she whispered to Alice desperately, 'I literally can't hear myself think.'

The pixie, clad fashionably in dungarees and a pair of skyscraper heels, pulled Bella roughly into an unused alleyway and sat her on the floor in front of her. Unconcerned with the fact that the dirty, wet concrete would stain her khaki combat trousers; she did as she was told.

Alice stood behind her and requested, no ordered, that she tune out all of the commotion around her to the best of her ability. When she was done, the vampire covered Bella's eyes with her small, cold hands and projected her vision through her thoughts, telling Bella to focus only on what she could see.

The vision was of a happy family sat around an oversized, decorated tree sharing colourfully wrapped parcels. It was clearly a vision of Christmas day, and as it progressed Bella recognised herself at the scene, wrapped around Carlisle who was lounging on the three-piece leather sofa as though he didn't have a care in the world. Behind them, Edward was pulling a beautiful blonde woman under the mistletoe joyfully, but before their lips made contact Emmett appeared, taking the opportunity to rugby tackle him to the floor. He fought back half-heartedly and the two rolled into the kitchen before Jazz grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and dropped him casually back underneath the tree so Alice could watch him open his presents. Bella was holding a small box, decorated in silver foil and tied neatly with a single blue ribbon. Without looking at the tag she knew already who it was from. As she pulled apart the bow excitedly, Alice stopped projecting.

'That's enough for now, I think. I don't want to ruin the surprise!' She smiled cheerfully and lifted Bella to her feet as though she weighed no more than the handbag she was carrying. Bella was fit to burst as she registered what she had just seen.

'You know what he has got me? Has he got it already? Who was the girl that Edward was with? Was that this Christmas? I think I look the same. Alice!'

The girl turned back to her with a blank expression and flicked her wrist to indicate that the conversation was over.

'This is not question time, Bella. I showed you that because you needed to calm down and it worked, right? I bet you can't hear all of the voices anymore now that you have regained control over what you can do. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me tell you what Carlisle has got you for Christmas, but what you should know is that it isn't something that we usually celebrate, so this is going to be really special. Now you promised me some shopping, and on this matter my lips are sealed!' She motioned the zipping, making a small buzzing noise that made Bella giggle and then pulled her into the first clothes store that she saw, remembering Bella's earlier promise that she would try on anything Alice wanted.

Three hours and seven bags of clothing later, Bella was ready to drop. They distributed the clothes fairly between them and carried them back to the black Mercedes that Carlisle had loaned to Alice, upon her insistence that her Porsche wouldn't have enough boot space. The shirt and combats that Bella had left the house in had been strewn across one of the many changing room floors that they had occupied and replaced with a jade prom dress that cascaded in silky waves to Bella's knees and a pair of four inch silver heels that she could barely walk in.

'How come you get to keep your normal clothes on?' Bella protested childishly, 'I am far too overdressed for shopping, I look ridiculous.'

'You look stunning,' Alice replied bluntly, the complement throwing Bella off-guard, 'I don't have any other plans today, so I don't need to change.'

'Neither do I!' She exclaimed argumentatively, earning her a sufficiently pointed stare from Alice, 'do I?'

Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat and bundled all of the bags into the boot of the car unceremoniously. Tapping her nose in a conspiratorial manner she muttered,

'That would be telling,' before hopping into the driver's seat.

Instead of driving back towards Forks, Alice accelerated in the opposite direction, refusing to listen to any of Bella's directions.

'You are far too curious for your own good,' she observed honestly, taking corners at a speed that made her passenger's stomach turn.

They pulled up outside a little store just on the outskirts of Port Angeles. It was fairly unspectacular in its presentation, but Alice insisted it was the best. Bella bit back another enquiry, knowing it would remain unanswered.

The pixie led the way through the single, unnumbered door into a large room that was surrounded with mirrors. Bright lighting illuminated the space and reflected on the glass, highlighting little booths that were separated with wooden privacy walls and an array of products that Bella didn't recognise.

'It's a salon,' Alice finally explained, 'Camilla is the best in all of the state and she is going to make you look _wonderful_. Now, come and sit over here so we can get started.'

Bella resigned herself to an hour of hair tugging and boredom by throwing herself into the swivel chair that Alice offered her dejectedly. She was pleasantly surprised when the raven-haired, curvy stylist appeared with her fangs bared and eyes glowing crimson.

'You're a vampire?' She asked, it was an unnecessary comment, she already knew what the woman was.

Camilla smiled brightly, a gesture that turned her glossy, cherry lips upwards and lit up her entire face.

'Finally Alice, you've brought me a client that knows what we are. Tell me exactly where you found this one?'

They talked animatedly for the first twenty minutes while the friendly vampire cut Bella's hair into a style that framed her face. At the same time as Camilla carried out her work, Alice pulled up a chair and started to work on Bella's nails, which she scrubbed so hard that Bella thought she might not be able to maintain the use of her hands. She didn't dare complain, knowing she would receive a lecture on how it was both a necessary and worthwhile activity. Her hands were then oiled with a soothing balm and Alice coated each of her nails individually with a glossy silver paint that matched the shoes she had previously complained about.

When she finally rose from her chair, waves of silky, loosely-curled hair trailed down towards the small of Bella's back and her highlights of red and amber reflected the light beautifully. Having been sufficiently preened and pampered, both women left the store in good spirits, in admiration of the transformation that had taken place within Bella Swan.

'I thought you said all of this was a waste of time?' Alice questioned jovially as Bella pleaded for her to reapply her mascara for the fourth time. She was a nervous wreck as she examined her reflection in the mirror, contemplating if there were any way she could avoid what she knew was about to be the most embarrassing experience of her life.

'Just do it, Alice,' Bella begged, desperate, 'I don't know where I'm going but I imagine everybody else is going to look amazing, and it's not my fault I've got stumpy eyelashes.'

Twenty minutes later, Alice looked around her bedroom that was now littered with beauty products and raised an eyebrow; she hadn't expected that Bella would be at all co-operative.

'Right, I'm done,' she finally declared, dropping her blusher on her bedside table with an air of achievement. Bella reached for the mirror but it was snatched out of her hand before she could catch a glance at her own reflection. When Alice spoke, her tone was that of chastisement. 'No, you are not ruining this by overanalysing everything I have done. You've seen what you look like and you know it's amazing so get downstairs before he goes without you!'

Bella stood at the top of the staircase of the Cullen household with one hand resting on the banner supportively. Not daring to lose her focus for fear of mislaying her footing, she held her gaze steady on the floor in front of her until she was certain she had mastered the manoeuvre in her spectacularly high heels. Her face flushed as she felt his gaze lingering on her and her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage as she wondered what his response would be.

When she was halfway down the stairs she finally found the courage to peek through her unusually long eyelashes, and what she saw held her frozen on that step for a split second before she regained her composure and continued walking. He looked incredible, his wonderfully fair features contrasting starkly with a midnight suit, his chiselled features defined with ochre irises that were fixed hungrily on her unmoving form.

The cut of his clothing looked as though it had been tailored specifically to his broad, muscular frame and for the first time the sleeves of his shirt hadn't been pushed back, revealing tiny fanged cufflinks underneath his jacket. His jade shirt that matched the very dress she was wearing highlighted how he and Alice had conspired against her, but on this occasion she could honestly say that she didn't mind, if anything she was grateful. His top button was done up and his shirt tucked in and when he smiled at her she saw two predominant canines obscuring his bottom lip, the presence of which emphasised his approval of what he saw. He had swept his hair to one side in that fashion that showed he was something entirely other and she almost swooned as he took her by the elbow in a gentlemanly fashion and escorted her to the front door.

'Why, miss Swan,' he began in that voice that sent shivers up her spine, 'I do believe I owe you a date.'

* * *

I don't normally do author notes but I just wanted to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are the reason I'm up at night putting Bella's story down on paper : )

I hope you are enjoying where this is going, please make the most of the calm before the storm as unfortunately things are going to get a little rough for Bella (but don't feel too bad for her, she has got Carlisle after all)!

If you have any ideas / suggestions about where you want this to go just let me know in a PM. I'd love to hear what you all think the famous Doctor Cullen has gone and brought her for Christmas!


	12. Questionable Intentions

'Look at her like that again and I will personally ensure that you regret it,' Carlisle's tone was icy cold and low as he made the silent threat to the passer by who gazed at Bella appreciatively, licking his lips as he admired her perfect form.

'Come on then, big man,' he replied angrily, 'why don't we take this somewhere more private.'

The intruder was exceptionally tall, and bulky, with light blonde hair cropped close to his head and a jagged, ugly scar on his right cheek. Clearly he was somebody used to getting his own way. Wearing only a pair of jeans and an oversized football shirt, he should have been freezing but his large build seemed to offer him some protection from the cold because he didn't even seem to notice the plummeting temperature.

_Maybe he's high_, Bella thought to herself, painfully aware of the discourteous thoughts he had been entertaining up until Carlisle had chosen to intervene. Now his desire had developed into fully-fledged rage and it made her anxious.

Ever the diplomat, she quickly negotiated with him, knowing it was probably useless but wanting more than anything to be able to continue her date with the doctor uninterrupted.

'We don't want any trouble…' she started, but as suspected, she was wasting her time.

'Why don't you come with me love, and get shot of pretty boy here. I can show you a thing or two about Forks that you've never seen before,' he winked as he finished his sentence and his speech was distinctly slurred. _Definitely on something_, she deduced, in full police officer mode now that she had been unable to resolve things nicely.

Though she couldn't get inside his head, and she didn't try out of respect for his privacy, Bella knew that Carlisle was seething. His grip had tightened around her own hand and she noted his fierce canines protruding into his lower lip. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and this seemed to help him to relax slightly, though not enough for him to be able to walk away. He stepped towards the stranger aggressively and let out a low growl. It was the most possessive, terrifying sound that Bella had heard in her entire life but at the same time it raised goose bumps on her smooth skin.

Unfortunately the stranger didn't understand the warning, nor did he realise the capability of his opponent. He stepped forwards and raised both his hands towards Carlisle's stone chest, pushing with all the strength he could muster. To his astonishment the vampire didn't move an inch. Carlisle drew back his lips slowly to reveal his abnormally pointed teeth and hissed in response.

A second warning. It was more than he deserved.

The man raised his fist and before it could make contact with Carlisle's jaw, Bella had manoeuvred herself in between the two and blocked the heavy blow.

The attacker watched with horrified dismay as Bella quickly deflected his attempts to push past her and reach out for the creature that had wounded his pride. Not wanting to end her night at the police station, Bella quickly flipped her ID badge out of her handbag and flicked it open so her job role was distinctly visible.

'I'm Officer Swan of Forks Police Department. You chose the wrong person to mess with tonight and I am warning you now that if you do not turn around and walk away immediately I will arrest you. What's it gonna be?' All attempts at reconciliation had been abandoned as the pretty young woman in the jade dress assessed the threat before her. After taking several seconds to make the right decision, the man eventually backed off, cursing as he spat and walked away.

The doctor held his head in his hands as he realised his possessive actions had made things much more difficult than they had needed to be. Bella pulled his hands away from his glowing ochre irises and tried to lead him in the direction they had been walking, but he refused to move, a guilty manifestation painted on his beautifully handsome features.

'You deserve fairy tales and castles, Bella. Not brawling in the street.'

'Don't you dare, Carlisle! If you think you are going to lock yourself in your study and wallow in self-pity thinking you aren't good enough for me and that I am going to stand by and watch this happen then you are mistaken. What happened, happened. I'm not condoning it, and I'm not happy about it, but I can't change it either, and neither can you. So that's all I want to hear about on the matter. What I want now is for you to take me to wherever you had planned and for us to carry on this evening as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Do you think you can manage that?'

Carlisle looked up to meet her angry stare, the glint having reappeared in his eye.

'You are too good for words, Miss Swan, and I will never be worthy of your affection. But I'm yours for as long as you'll have me, and if that is what you want then who am I to refuse you?' He smiled broadly as he reached out to take her hand in his and started to lead her towards the secret destination.

'Then you better be prepared to stick around for a long time,' she retorted, with an equally satisfied smile, thankful that she had been able to pull him out of his self-depreciating reverie.

The boat was anchored at the harbour of La Push and Carlisle led Bella, wide-eyed, on board with apparent ease.

'We don't normally come here,' he explained quietly, 'but for you I'm breaking all of the rules already, so what's one more?'

Something about the location reminded her of an earlier conversation with Jacob, and without thinking she quickly blurted out her question with no consideration for the consequences.

'What's the treaty?' She looked almost guilty as she probed, knowing Carlisle would probably be unhappy about her prying. His expression turned cold as she explained what her werewolf friend had told her about putting all of their lives at risk by being together. He pulled her into himself before he answered, whispering as though he suspected they might be overheard.

'I won't lie to you Bella, not ever, but that is a conversation for another time and another place. Trust me?' She was far from satisfied with the evasive response but happy that he was at least prepared to answer her eventually.

'Always,' she winked, watching with barely suppressed awe as he manoeuvred the boat out into the calm waters.

'Forks police must have had your name on their waiting list from birth,' he joked, desperate to maintain a light atmosphere, 'there's nothing that gets past you, officer.'

'Not normally,' she answered honestly, planting a gentle kiss on his cold nose, 'but there is this one doctor who seems to have interfered with my perception.' In a mock serious voice, he answered with eyebrows raised.

'Is that so? Doubtless he's trouble then. You'd be better off staying well away from the likes of him.' He returned her earlier action by planting a kiss on each of her eyelids, which made her giggle as though she were some infatuated schoolgirl.

'Oh I've no doubt about that,' she agreed wholeheartedly, taking a seat next to him on the main deck, where he had laid out a large rug, 'so far I've been able to manage his dishonourable intentions, but for some reason I can't seem to stay away.'

'That only confirms my suspicions about him,' Carlisle continued gravely, 'do you want me to go and talk to him?' He silently gestured for Bella to sit down, which she did, careful not to stumble in her ridiculously high heels and congratulating herself silently when she managed on her first attempt. He dropped into the empty space next to her and draped one arm around her shoulder casually as though they were any usual couple out for the evening. Nothing could have been further from the truth but it was impossible to tell in that perfect moment.

'You'd better not,' she replied with a smirk, 'I'm worried how he might react, he can be terribly protective sometimes. Though I'm not really sure why, it's not as if he's my boyfriend or anything.'

With a playful growl he pushed her over and peppered her face with featherweight kisses that she tried only half-heartedly to avoid.

'Are you telling me that the scoundrel hasn't event extended you the common courtesy of what I believe is referred to nowadays as 'asking you out'?' Bella shook her head sombrely and damp tendrils of hair clung to her pale face as she peeked up at him. Carlisle brushed them away gently and pulled both of her hands into his own, closing the small gap that separated them. 'Then I better make the most of the opportunity while he isn't here. Bella Swan, will you do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?' She almost choked on his casual use of the common, youthful phrase but nodded her head excitedly at his words. When she didn't reply audibly, he filled in the blanks. 'I am going to assume that you are so incredibly overjoyed by my offer that you have been stunned into silence, and I just want to let you know that your brief moment of silence has already worked wonders on my level of self-esteem.'

'You look very at home here,' she thought aloud as he manoeuvred pieces of equipment that she didn't understand. Making the most of her time to explore, she wandered off to investigate her surroundings. The small sailboat was quaint with a large mainsail that dominated the vessel and a smaller headsail behind. It was white in colour and the sails billowed noiselessly in the gentle wind, propelling them along at a considerable but still gentle speed. The doctor was by her side in an instant, pulling out a wicker picnic basket and offering her samples of all of her favourite foods, which she accepted gratefully. He had blown all of her preconceptions about their evening together quite literally out of the water and she realised with a sense of fulfilment that she never felt nervous or self-conscious when she was around him. Admittedly, the thought of meeting with him tonight had initially filled her with terror but it was impossible to feel anything other than contentment when she was actually in his presence. She tried not to overthink this as she fell into his broad frame comfortably and admired the beautiful views that surrounded them. The waters were wonderfully quiet and seagulls squawked happily overhead, occasionally diving down so close to where they were sat that Bella would shriek playfully and bury her head in the lapels of Carlisle's jacket. The sunset was beautiful over the tops of the trees and they cast shadows that danced enticingly on the cool waters. It was the perfect environment for them to relax and just talk about anything and everything they possibly could think of, and they both seized the opportunity, forgetting about the rest of the world as they learned more about each other.

As the night drew darker Carlisle handed Bella his jacket to keep her warm and she put it on with his assistance, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He should have looked out of place wearing only his shirt out at sea where it was colder than the mainland, but he looked as though he belonged there, teaching Bella with endless patience how to steer them back towards the shore.

Eventually the waves started to get rougher so Carlisle directed them expertly towards the harbour. For any human, the task would have been impossible but the vampire's additional speed and strength made the movement an easy task. When he had finally anchored them back at shore, he offered his hand to Bella and escorted her back onto dry land.

'Where did you learn to sail like that?' She questioned curiously as he walked her back to where he had parked his Mercedes nearby.

'It's a long story,' he warned , 'but the short version is that I did some work as a Medical Corps Officer in the Navy Reserve, that was of course before they became a lot stricter on the medical examinations and then I eventually moved to start work in Forks General. It's a very different role to say the least but I picked up a thing or two about sailing during my time there.'

Bella couldn't reply immediately because she was all too distracted by the thought of Carlisle in his Navy uniform, but finally she managed to drag her thoughts back to the present when she heard him unlock the car.

'Remind me to ask you to tell me the whole story sometime. Before I get in the car though, I need you to promise that you will drive me straight home.' Bella's request was unexpected and Carlisle shot her a puzzled look before she offered an explanation. 'I have two reasons,' she continued rationally, 'firstly, I need to justify the rent I'm paying out on my apartment, and secondly, you really don't seem like the type of guy that would take a girl home right after the first date.'

He chuckled at her undeniable logic and raised his hands in obvious defeat.

'As you wish, Miss Swan. You are absolutely correct and if I have given you any questionable impression in regard to my conduct then I can only offer you the sincerest of apologies.'

As she climbed into the passenger seat Bella could have sworn that she saw a four-legged, furry creature in the treeline and it didn't look welcoming in the slightest. Shaking the idea out of her mind, she closed the door hurriedly, though for a split second she thought that she heard an audible growl from the animal before Carlisle turned on the ignition and sped away.

* * *

Sorry about the late update, how life gets in the way of our good intentions! I'll try not to keep you waiting as long for the next one.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, what do we think about Carlisle being an ex-navy Officer?


	13. Man or Monster?

'So whatcha gonna do?' Emmett made his latest chess move and Bella knew straight away that it was all over unless she managed to drastically turn things around. Fortunately, Edward was sat behind him hearing all of his moves before he had the chance to make them so she wasn't too concerned.

Just minutes later, she used her last pawn to knock down his king triumphantly.

'Checkmate,' she grinned, Edward chuckling audibly as his older brother tried to figure out how he had lost. Eventually, he picked up the board, scattering pieces everywhere and absent-mindedly flicked it over his shoulder so it crashed into the living room wall.

Bella shrieked with laughter and he mock-angrily stomped from the room, no doubt to find a grizzly bear to take his frustration out on.

Alice danced into the room holding a bouquet of daisies and dropped into the middle of the room so she could proceed to plait them into a flawless chain.

'He always was a sore loser,' she chimed as her hands moved impossibly quickly. 'Don't worry though, he'll play with his food for a little while, but he'll come back when he's done.'

Bella was wondering about Alice's gift as the pixie stood to tie the flowers into her hair. She was just wishing that she could see her and Carlisle's future as the vampire pulled her into a quick hug.

'They look great, make sure you don't crumple them,' before dancing back out of the room.

Bella stood to check her phone for any messages from Carlisle, who had been called into work at short notice, when her vision blanked and she crumpled to the floor silently.

What she saw chilled her to her very bones as she was helpless to stop it.

Carlisle's face was gaunt and somehow paler than usual, to the point that his usually pristine skin appeared translucent, with heavy purple bruises underneath his now empty eyes. Said eyes showed where the most terrifying transformation had taken place. The usually smouldering, liquid gold had dulled and instead his irises were entirely black, his hair dishevelled and all traces of hope had disappeared from his normally welcoming features.

This was a man that was clearly broken and he screamed as Bella saw herself approaching him in the vision. His fangs protruded as she fought to escape, pushed closer towards the most predatory vampire she had ever laid eyes on. Indescribably dark figures pushed Bella closer to him and as the door was locked behind her in the dark, filthy cell, Bella howled as Carlisle's eyes rolled back in his head and he clawed aimlessly towards her.

The man who she was undoubtedly falling for was crouched in front of her, and he looked terrible. Worst of all was the loss of the compassion that usually softened his wonderfully chiselled features and Bella's eyes snapped open, pulling her roughly back into the present as Edward and Alice shook her to try to pull her back to consciousness.

Unable to talk to them, Bella pulled herself painfully to her feet and ran out to her car to desperately figure out what she had just seen.

'He wouldn't do it,' she sobbed tearfully, 'I know him, he j-just wouldn't, couldn't d-do it.' She ran her hands through her hair in agitation and leant her head against the driver's door, knowing full well that she wasn't in any state to actually get inside the car. She pounded her clenched fists uselessly against the roof of her compact hatchback but stopped when the roof dented loudly, howling at the unfairness of her situation.

'Aah!' she screamed continuously, dragging her nails painfully down the metal doorframe, leaving angry trails in their wake.

Finally, finally the screaming stopped as she fell to her knees and clawed at the damp grass, begging and crying, occasionally pausing to draw in great, wracking sobs. Her jeans were ruined by the damp dirt and her face was streaked with relentless rivulets of tears as she cried out, knowing she would never accept what she had seen, she couldn't believe Carlisle was capable of such horror.

After what felt like hours, strong, cool arms were wrapped firmly around her waist and Jasper pulled her to her feet effortlessly. She slumped against him uselessly, allowing him to carry her gently back inside and welcoming the waves of reassurance that he emitted gratefully.

When she eventually calmed enough to speak, she recounted her story quickly, hoping that the beautiful, understanding Cullens that surrounded her would tell her she was wrong, that she had misunderstood. Alice's grave stare confirmed the worst, and caused Bella to burst back into silent tears that no amount of comforting could stem.

'I saw it too,' she whispered hoarsely, and every word she spoke broke Bella's fragile heat anew. 'Everything she said was true.' All of them surrounded her, hugging her, touching her, and the physical contact assured Bella that they were all on her side.

'He's going to kill me,' she choked, 'the man I saw, it wasn't Carlisle. It was a monster.'

The atmosphere was tense as the doctor eventually returned from his twelve hour shift looking as though he had not even broken a sweat. As he reached to hug Bella she hesitated and sensing her non-compliance, Carlisle pulled away.

The image of his future appearance haunted Bella and she had to check that his eyes were still their usual ochre before she finally allowed him to touch her. Before he could request any kind of explanation, Edward pulled him aside to describe both Bella and Alice's vision. He looked devastated as comprehension dawned, and immediately rushed to Bella's side to promise that he would never do anything to hurt her, but after the vision they both knew that they were hollow words.

Bella called in sick to work the following morning and Charlie was at her front door within minutes to make sure she was alright. She had never skipped a shift before, normally he was forced to send her home, but as she answered the door looking impoverished he knew that something serious was had happened.

Knowing not to question her, the Chief followed his usually happy-go-lucky daughter into her kitchen and put the kettle on wordlessly. Bella felt terrible for causing her father so much concern but couldn't pull herself out of her miserable mind-set long enough to convince him that she was actually okay. Years of policing experience meant that he always knew when she was lying anyway, so she saved them both the effort.

After half an hour of silence Charlie finally made to leave. He didn't speak until he was out in the hallway, Bella half hidden behind the panelled front door.

'I'm calling your mother,' he whispered comfortingly, but his words caused Bella's eyes to widen in both fear and shock. 'I'm sorry Bells, but I haven't seen you like this since all of that trouble you had in High School, and I'm not about to watch you go through all of that again. You should think about going to see her, I won't ask you what's happened, you can tell me in your own time, but you know both of us are here for you and I think some time out would definitely be good for you right now. Consider it, please.' It wasn't a request, whether she liked it or not her father would make sure she got out of town and she knew it, even if he had to drag her on the plane himself.

Before he had left the building Bella heard him pressing the keys on his phone furiously, each little beep echoing around the empty corridor.

'Carlisle,' he growled angrily, 'what the hell have you done to my daughter?'

Bella's phone trilled for at least the fifteenth time but she didn't even bother to pick it up to check who was calling, she just didn't care. When she finally mustered the energy to lift her heavy limbs, she pulled herself off her three-piece sofa and flopped onto her bed where she remained staring at the walls lethargically until the early hours of the morning. When she finally drifted off into sleep it was intermittent and full of visions that left her shaking and crying out to an entirely empty house.

Jacob climbed into the open window without invitation and was horrified when he saw the dishevelled state of his friend. Normally she would have shouted at them as a result of their recent fallout, but she didn't even meet his stare as he fell alongside her onto her bed and stared at the wall next to her companionably. Neither of them spoke, and when it finally grew dark he left without a word, only to return the following morning to repeat the process all over again.

On the fourth day, she spoke.

'Don't you have anything better to do?'

The question caused Jake to smile uncontrollably and he sat up to confirm that she had actually spoken, and that he hadn't imagined it.

'I knew you were in there somewhere!' He patted her on the arm and she flinched, pulling her dressing gown over her pyjamas and curling into a ball under her duvet.

'Go away.'

He stood up and for an instant she thought he might actually listen to her. She should have known she was wrong.

'I'm going into town,' he stated proudly, 'I'm going to pick up some food and some coffee and when I get back you're going to eat something. This is getting ridiculous.'

She grunted in response and he walked out cheerfully, leaving her to wallow in her all-consuming thoughts.

The food was good but Bella stubbornly refused to admit it as she wolfed down her own chocolate croissants and then Jacob's after he insisted that he didn't want them. Once she washed the meal down with some strong, sweet coffee she finally felt a little more human.

'Carlisle called me you know,' Jacob observed nonchalantly, tracing the floral pattern on her blanket, 'normally I'd refuse the bloodsucker out of pure resentment but when he said it was about you I couldn't help but listen to what he had to say. I'm glad I did.'

Bella stood and walked out of the room, indicating that this was not a subject she was prepared to talk about. After a hot shower that seemed to reinvigorate her, Bella returned to her room to find Jacob flicking through her notebook. She snatched it out of his hand aggressively and he promised that he hadn't read anything in it.

'I don't care,' she retorted, aware she sounded like a petulant five year old, 'it's personal.'

He laughed heartily and coerced her into the living room one step at a time.

'I don't want to go out.' Her tone was final. The werewolf ran a hand through his hair which had grown unusually long, it shaped his face in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant, and sighed disdainfully.

'Boy, you're not going to make this easy for me are you?' She shook her head and turned on the television, pretending to ignore everything he said, though she heard every word.

'Right,' he finally conceded, pulling his bomber jacket off the hook behind the front door, 'I've got a pack meeting so I'm gonna run, but I'll be back tomorrow, and every day after that until the Bella Swan I know and care about is ready to make a reappearance. Call me if you need anything.'

That night Bella cried herself to sleep, questioning what she had done to deserve so much misfortune. The daisy chain Alice had made for her just days before hung from her bedpost lifelessly, the only sign of the previous life she had known.


	14. An Unexpected Compromise

Bella whisked the mix furiously and poured a generous helping of chocolate chips into the almost overflowing bowl. When her oven had preheated to a suitable temperature, she spooned the mixture into individual cases that were artistically decorated with animal prints and slid the cupcakes onto the already greased tray, savouring the sweet smell that permeated her small kitchen.

When she was done she changed into a clean pair of jeans and a chequered shirt and sent a brief text to Carlisle. He responded immediately by knocking on her front door.

'Zero vampire stuff,' she stipulated quickly, throwing an apron at him as he pulled her into a close embrace. He nodded his agreement and wordlessly tied the black garment over his navy tee and listened to her instructions as she set out the utensils they would need.

Two hours and a batch of blueberry muffins and buttered scones later, Bella fell lazily onto the sofa and flicked on the television. They sat in companionable silence, neither wanting to ruin their mutual agreement to ignore what she had seen. Within minutes, her head was on his chest and her eyes drooped as she fell into a peaceful rest. Holding her gently, Carlisle remained perfectly still so as not to rouse her statuesque form as her chest rose as fell rhythmically.

When she reopened her heavily-lidded eyes a little over an hour later, Bella was pleasantly surprised to find that Carlisle still had his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She curled into him and almost purred as he kissed her forehead lightly, the gesture making her smile with its innocence. She yawned tiredly and individually stretched each of her limbs before looking up into his steady gaze.

'I trust you,' she whispered honestly, and it was clear from her open expression that she meant it.

'Bella.' It was more a groan than a word and Carlisle looked pained as the tears spilled from her long lashes. He kissed them away, soothing her, reassuring her and pledging that he would always protect her. Somehow, he tried to vocalise what their separation had done to him, but he knew he would fail before he even started; there just weren't the words to express the extent of his misery. 'These weeks without you, I can't explain, I've been lost, I don't, I just can't…'

She hushed him lovingly, knowing already what he had been through. Unbeknown to him, she had seen it, every day waking up to the same vision of the broken man in his study, unmoving and silent. His eyes had dulled as his refusal to hunt progressed and even now his irises were black with only tiny remnants of the gold flecks that reflected the lifestyle choices he had made.

'Bite me,' she begged, her eyes pleading. He looked horrified and immediately pulled back, withdrawing into himself. It was clear on his face that he had shut down, unwilling to even entertain her suggestion. The rejection stung.

'I'm not a monster.' His voice cracked as he realised that she believed he might actually do it. Bella pulled herself up so she was sitting on his lap and levelled her gaze with his. She placed her hands on either side of his cool face and ran her fingers through the back of his hair, savouring the closeness between them and thinking about how best to continue.

'Please, Carlisle.' He tried to turn his face away from the fierce determination he saw etched on her small features but she held firm, holding him in place.

Although she could see the conflict unravel before her and Carlisle was clearly stuck in between a battle of his morals and his instinct; she refused to move. His protruding fangs were proof that there was at least a tiny part of him that lusted after her blood, and it was this desire that emboldened Bella to lean in towards his neck and whisper longingly.

'I need this.'

A low growl reverberated in his chest and the sound sent shivers down Bella's spine. Once upon a time his raw, otherworldly nature might have terrified her but she knew now that she needed to overcome that fear if they were ever going to be able to move forward. She couldn't live the rest of their relationship not knowing whether or not he might someday lose control, scared that her vision might actually come true. By forcing it to happen now, she hoped to prevent it from ever having to happen again. Crashing her soft, warm lips into his firm, cold ones, she tried desperately to communicate this, willing him to understand.

Carlisle ran his hands up Bella's forearms and across her shoulders before finally allowing them to fall protectively around her waist. He pulled her into him, as close as was physically possible until there was no part of them that wasn't touching. Deeping the kiss, Bella released one of her hands from his soft, cropped hair to undo the top two buttons of her shirt.

Carlisle moaned as she flattened her collar and exposed her delicate pale throat. She knew that he could hear her blood pulsing tantalisingly underneath her creamy, soft skin and she turned her face away from him, guiding his lips to her neck.

He peppered feather light kisses along her jawbone before eventually moving lower.

'Bella, please. I can't.' Each sentence was punctuated with a guttural sound that raised goose bumps on Bella's exposed skin. She knew that this was torture for him.

'You can,' she coaxed readily, 'just one little bite, that's all it will take.'

He grazed his fangs along her neck, inhaling her scent the entire time, allowing it to permeate his senses and burn his airway. She knew it must be agony, any finally she repeated the words that she knew would push him over the edge.

'I trust you, Carlisle. Please do this for me.'

With a hiss the doctor pulled away from her, all remnants of humanity gone from his entirely feral features. Just a she thought he was going to push her away; Carlisle exposed each of his terrifyingly sharp canines and bit ravenously into her throat.

Bella screamed, more out of surprise than pain and clung desperately onto the vampire's broad form as he sucked the crimson nectar greedily out of her willing body. She moaned as he extracted the fluid and tugged at his hair as he lifted her from the sofa and replaced her underneath him, where he could hold her securely underneath his own weight. In that instant she didn't know if she would have been able to escape him even if she wanted to.

Slowly, Carlisle's frantic, dominating movements became slower and he placed one hand on Bella's cheek, pushing her face away from him to better reveal the wound he had created. His lips were latched to her papery skin the entire time, and Bella placed her own hand on top of his as he started to suck more rhythmically.

It was minutes later that he finally pulled away from her, a tangle of limbs sprawled, intertwined, across such an ordinary setting. His fangs were still showing and her blood was visible on his lower lip and chin, but the most obvious change was his eyes, which were crimson.

'I know it's stupid and selfish and wrong,' she whispered into him as he licked clean the gash he had created moments before, 'but you look incredibly hot right now.'

With another growl he bit her again, all control lost as her blood flowed so freely, so willingly. Bella screamed again, louder this time, and held onto him tightly as he ravaged her, taking from her all of the fluid she was able to provide. When he pulled away for the second time the compassion had returned to his features, but his eyes still glowed their new, deadly shade. It made Bella weak at the knees, and she said as much.

Carlisle groaned.

'You ask too much of me.' His voice was gravelly, and low. Bella wanted nothing more than to continue to explore the new, physical side of their relationship but she knew already that she had demanded too much, and although she trusted him completely she knew that he would draw the line now that he had already complied with her wishes.

He wiped his face clean and as he kissed her, forcing her tongue into his mouth without bothering to ask for permission, she could taste the metallic tang of herself on his lips, and it made her want more. She kissed him harder until he fell back on the sofa and when, after several minutes, she didn't let up, he finally asked what she had been waiting to hear.

'What do you want, Bella? Tell me.' His hands roamed over her clothed body as she pushed him back further into the settee.

The answer he got was not the one he expected.

'Blood.'

Bella traced the visible puncture marks on her neck with a satisfied smile as she locked her front door. When she turned around, having returned her key to her pocket, she was surprised to find Jacob looking morose at the bottom of the stairwell.

'What's up, Jake?' She asked cheerfully, pulling her satchel onto her shoulder.

'You seem happier,' he observed monotonously, observing as her fingers lingered thoughtfully on the small raised dots on her throat. Instantly aware of what had happened, he roared furiously.

'He did this? He did this to you? Bella, how could you?'

She stammered, searching for the words that would pacify him, but giving up when she found none.

Jacob turned his back on her and started to walk away, too disgusted to even look at her.

'This is nothing to do with you, Jacob,' she shrieked after him angrily, 'NOTHING!'

The werewolf whirled back towards her, emanating hatred and whispering with resentful speed.

'He's broken the treaty, Bella. And now I'm going to kill him.'

* * *

Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter, I promise I'll get them up much more quickly from now on.

Anyway, let me know what you think about the new Doctor Cullen, I thought it only fair to let them have a little fun after recent events have been a little depressing!

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you guys are the best :)


	15. A Vampire's Perspective

Carlisle's POV

Time appeared to have frozen at Forks General as Carlisle hung up his doctor's coat to endure the monotony of pretending to enjoy yet another inedible, cardboard sandwich courtesy of the hospital cafeteria. He had learned the hard way that you could only skip so may meal breaks before people started to ask questions, and he would willingly protect the identity of his family for the sake of a few minute's discomfort.

'You would think four hundred years would be a long enough time in which to learn some patience,' he muttered with annoyance as he surreptitiously threw the offending object into the trash while his colleagues weren't looking.

Ignoring the mindless chatter that permeated his musings, Carlisle allowed his thoughts to trail back tantalisingly to the previous evening that had been spent with Bella, his Bella. Something was happening to her, he couldn't quite place what, and the mystery somehow both enthralled and confused him at the same time. Though it wasn't his partner's newfound confidence that had him so desperate to leave his patients that miserable afternoon, it was somebody else entirely.

Charlie's call a couple of days before had been brief and to the point. He had his suspicions about how close Carlisle had gotten to his only daughter and the time had finally come for him to take some action. The vampire knew that he could physically overpower the chief of police in a nanosecond if he so chose, though realistically he knew that it would never happen, for it would destroy any chance of his relationship with Bella being successful. Instead, Carlisle found himself desperate for the outwardly older man's approval, and the fear that he may not have earned it left him almost trembling in its wake.

Given that he had been designed to be an untameable, deadly predator, it was incredibly unnatural for Carlisle to feel any kind of trepidation, let alone over the trivial concerns of a solitary female woman. Despite this, it had been made clear to him over the previous months that Isabella Swan was anything other than remotely normal, and he knew that he didn't want to even try to survive without her, so great was the change that she had brought about in him. No longer was he just an academic genius externally but a shell of a being underneath; now he was complete, having found the remainder of himself in the unassuming woman that dominated his every coherent thought.

'Cullen,' Doctor Snow barked across the table, continuing to drone on about Doctor so and so's paper on such and such a topic. 'Have you read it, it's alleged to be revolutionary you know?' He nodded his head dumbly before returning to his office, claiming that he had a mountainous amount of paperwork to catch up on before he began the afternoon's appointments.

Alice skipped into the sparsely decorated office just as Carlisle was powering down his laptop and sliding his car keys off the desk.

'Dad,' she chimed, in that voice that had the ability to bring a smile to the ancient vampire's stone features, regardless of what was troubling him. Her use of the term made him laugh heartily, and the pixie grinned girlishly at the sound, dropping into the leather seat opposite him gracefully with only a soft 'thump.'

'What can I do for you, Alice?' She tilted her head to one side in response to his question, forcing all of her spiked locks to dangle loosely towards the floor.

'It's more about what I can do for you,' she responded cryptically. Before he even had a chance to feel frustrated, his daughter was ready with an explanation. 'You're going to see Charlie, and it's going to be fine.'

Carlisle exhaled a lungful of air that he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and felt oddly like a human teenager as he completed the movement, unnecessary though it was. The words encouraged him and he vocalised as much as she watched his expression visibly soften with interest.

'Well Alice, I've learned already not to hedge my bets against you. Care to elaborate?'

She swung her legs childishly underneath her and clapped her hands excitedly as she recounted her version of events, her crimson shift-dress rumpling in seemingly deliberate waves around her lithe frame.

'He does like you, you know. In fact, there probably isn't anyone he would trust more to take care Bella than you. However, he does know what we are and you're going to have to tread carefully around that, because it's far too soon for him to be asking questions about the treaty. If he thinks for a single second that she might be at risk because of what we are then this little rendezvous will quickly take a nosedive, and I like having Bella around.'

He ran a hand through his hair in the way he always did when he was pondering something.

'I thought you just said it was going to be fine?' He questioned confusedly, hoping she had got it wrong but knowing already that it was impossible. Alice jumped out of her seat happily and patted him on the shoulder, having to tiptoe in order to compensate for the difference in height.

'It will,' she smiled, pulling a single manila enveloped out of her designer handbag, 'because these are plane tickets to Phoenix, and you're taking Bella to go and visit her mother.'

The Chief of police was, thankfully, in good spirits as he parked the newly-purchased cruiser outside his driveway and greeted the vampire that waited patiently on his doorstep. Having been invited in, Carlisle sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa and waited for the man to say his piece. His calm façade was exactly that, a false exterior masking a cacophony of emotions which threatened to overwhelm him. Carlisle turned his attention to the Chief's décor hopelessly in attempt to distract his errant thoughts.

'Well I would do the whole shotgun routine,' Charlie began gruffly, eyeing the piece of kit resting threateningly against his kitchen wall, 'but I know that's going to have no effect on you. Cullen, you know how I feel about this, I don't have to explain it to you. And while I may not be entirely happy with the situation that I find myself in, I know I don't have to warn you about protecting my daughter because I genuinely believe that you'll do it anyway. There is nobody in this world that is good enough for my Bella, but if she really does have to be with someone, part of me is at least a little bit glad that that someone is you.'

Carlisle explained their impromptu visit to Phoenix and Charlie's opinion of him dramatically improved in that instant.

'Charlie, while I didn't plan any of this, I am not sorry that it happened. Please do not doubt my feelings for Bella, I don't expect you to trust me straight away, but I do ask that you extend me the courtesy of having the chance to prove myself. If she chooses to walk away, I promise you that I won't stop her. You have my word.'

A man of few words, Charlie barked his agreement and patted the doctor on the shoulder roughly.

'Now get out of here Cullen,' he recovered quickly, disguising the emotion that had seeped into his tone, 'before I change my mind and decide to test whether or not the rumours about silver bullets are true.'

They parted amicably, and just as he was about to leave Carlisle turned back to Bella's father, more confident this time.

'While I'm here Charlie, there was something else I wanted to ask you…'

Jasper noted the change in both Carlisle's demeanour and the emotions he projected as he turned his key in the lock of his oversized mansion. Alice had, infuriatingly, refused to tell him anything, instead waiting until her father had been given the opportunity to share the news himself. It was infectious for the empath, who had no choice but to celebrate by way of hunting with Carlisle.

Sated, they sat on a small rock that jutted out over the cliffs, overlooking the deserted beach below.

'So you meant what you said, huh?' Jasper drawled in his slow, southern accent, 'if she walks away you'll just let her, that's it?' Carlisle took the opportunity to extensively analyse the palms of his hands which had suddenly caught his attention, using it as an excuse to avoid his fellow vampire's stare.

'I'll have to,' he muttered resignedly, 'it's the only thing I'm scared of, that she might decide that it isn't worth the risk and cut her losses before she becomes too involved. It would destroy me, I know that, but I would never take away her free will. And that truly terrifies me, because this is a decision I have had to make carefully and I am ashamed to admit that I have done so selfishly. I know what it would do to this family if things were to go wrong between Bella and I, and I do not want to be responsible for that.' Jasper fiddled with the hole in his sleeve that the mountain lion had ripped just seconds before the vampire had clamped down on his throat.

'She won't leave you, Carlisle. I know how she feels about you; I've _felt_ how she feels about you. It just isn't possible for her to turn away now.' The confirmation brought a small smile to the doctor's lips, but it didn't last long.

'But she keeps running. Every time things get slightly out of her control she runs away. I know how hard this is, how vulnerable she must be feeling. I am all too aware that I appear the indestructible vampire who has incomparable self-control and so much responsibility that it must be daunting for her to even consider how this might work out. But I need her to trust me and if she does decide to stay away then who am I to stop her? It scares me, Jasper, that when things get hard she tries to pretend that it isn't happening, and though I will always wait for her, I need her to understand that I do not have it all together the way she believes I do.'

'You gotta tell her,' Jasper concluded simply. 'You can't expect her to know how you're feelin' if I'm the one you're telling this to. I know you're sincere and she will only understand if you help her to try.'

Drawing himself up to his full height so he could make his way home and prepare for Bella's imminent return, Carlisle thanked the newest addition to his coven for his advice and proceeded to follow him through the trees at a breakneck pace, thankful for the respite it provided him.

Carlisle didn't feel entirely at peace until Bella slumped tiredly into his arms at the end of another strenuously long shift. He purred lovingly as she nuzzled into his chest and effortlessly carried up to his room where he placed her gently underneath his heavy duvet. She nestled herself into the covers immediately, sprawling out until there was hardly any room left for him to climb in next to her. He nervously edged around her so as not to cause any disruption and cursed softly as he almost fell onto the cool linoleum underfoot. After he had anxiously scrambled back onto the huge four-poster, Carlisle picked up his partner's unresponsive limbs and placed them on the opposite side of the mattress so he could lie alongside her. Instantly curling into his broad, cool form, Bella whispered barely audibly,

'Love you.'

And somehow, despite his physical constitution that should have rendered the action impossible, a single, venomous tear cascaded down his perfectly carved cheek.

* * *

For Ivorygirl1990, who wanted to know where Carlisle was at.

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
